Purani Jeans
by krittz
Summary: dnt go by name..its a duo stry with no couple at all...slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone...I'm back...as per Ur demand with a duo story...

Aap sab ne kaha u all r missing my duo story..To I hope mujhe iss bar duo story mey kaafi jyada rvws milenge..Okay?

Now this story theme line is given by **Fati Sid..**

It's slightly AU here Abhijeet didn't suffer the memory loss..His mother is alive..

I will use some cases around 2000 to 2005 but in my own style..

No guarantee of resemblance with FW..Hope u all don't mind..

Daya and Abhijeet are still not duo..But it's the journey of them being duo..

Let's enjoy

* * *

Abhijeet descends from his bike and move towards his home..His face clearly telling he is restless..Something is bothering him..He ranged the bell but was not looking at the door..

His mother opened the door "tum agaye..Ayo"

She gave him the way and moved to kitchen to fetch water

She came soon, found Abhijeet half lying on the sofa..

She caressed his hairs "bahut thaq gaye?"

he just nodded..

"acha chalo fir jaldi se fresh ho jao..mein khana lagata hu, khake so jana.."

she turned to move but Abhijeet clutched her wrist "maa.."

she knew well her son is not a sentimental person but this call warned her that he is going through an emotional turmoil..

She came nearer, he signaled her to sit..she followed and sat beside him, he looked at her fr some seconds then lied down in her lap

"kya hua beta..aap aise.."

"kiu mein aapki goud mey nahi so sakta?"

"hmm..mtlb kisi baat se bahut pareshan hey aap"

Abhijeet looked at his mother then sat straight and nodded "ma meine bahut galat kiya.."

she remained silent giving him time to expel

"meine aise kaise sbke samne keh diya Daya se yea sab..yea to sochna tha na ki yea wohi Daya hey jisne bas mere liye apni career khtra mey dal di thi..uss kidnapper ko goli mar di taqi mujhe nuqsan na pahuche aur fir ACP sir se kitne daant khayi..mein bina kuch soche bas keh diya.."

his mother confusingly asked "per tumne kaha kya?"

Abhijeet hanged down his head "yeahi ki mein Daya ki saath kaam nahi karunga..Daya cid mey hoga to mein cid chor dunga.."

"kya..per kiu?"

"usne wo apne producer dost ka saath diya to mein..to kasur to uska bhi hey na?"

his mother looked at him with amused look..

He looked away "aise mat dekhiye uska bhi kasur hey..uska yea sab plan tha to bataya kiu nahi..mein jake uske uss dost ko kehke ata?"

his mother just shook her head in disapproval "yea bhi to ho sakta hey ki Daya ne socha tum uspey jarur bharosa karoge..use andaja nahi tha ki uska Abhijeet sir itni shaqqi hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "maa humari duty hi aisi hey shaqqi bana dete hey hume..sab pey shaq..sayed hum sahi maino mey khud pey bhi biswas nahi ker pate.."

his mother got up and patted his head softly "tumhare duty ki bareme to jyada nahi janti mein..per jindegi mey sab ki liye koi aisa insaan hona cahiye jispey wo dilse biswas kre..haalat logo ki baatein duniya ki najre aur aise dikhne wale saboto ki pare..dil se biswas kre..uski saath dey..ache bure waqt mey, sbke jindegi mey sbko aisa koi cahiye hota hey..isliye thora biswas krna sikho..sab pey na sahi unn pey jin k liye dil se awaj aye.."

Abhijeet continued looking at his mother.

"aur ager galti mante ho to jake baat kro..apni galti man k maafi manglo..chote nahi ho jaoge..na senior hone ki maryada kam ho jayegi..smjhe?"

Abhijeet smiled "haan maa mein kal hi baat karunga..sbke smne kaha tha na..to sbke samne sorry bhi mang lunga.."

his mother smiled "to aab dinner krle?"

"jee mein abhie fresh hoke ata hu"

.

.

.

Next mrning Abhijeet entered bureau determined to say out sorry.

He had never said this in such way to someone.. "to kya hua pehle aise galti bhi to nahi ki..pata nahi kaisa laga hoga Daya ko..per usne kuch nahi kaha..ek shikal taq nahi ayi..ek bar bol to deta ki Abhijeet yea mera plan hey"

he was about to enter the bureau main hall, but stopped hearing Sudhakar as "tumhe thora bhi bura nahi laga?Abhijeet sir ne aise kaha fir bhi.."

"nahi Sudhakar sach mey nahi laga"

"kis mitti ki bane ho tum..mein hota to.."

"kya Sudhakar..akhir bura manne ki baat kya hey..Abhijeet sir sbse to yeahi baat nahi kehte honge na..sayed unhone isliye kaha kiuki unhone expect hi nahi kiya tha ki mein koi galat kaam karu..Sudhakar insan usi jagah jyada loud react krte hey jaha baat bharose ki ho.."

Abhijeet stood there only silent..

He heard a phone ringer and slowly moved in..

A case got reported and all of them had to move out..

Whole day they were busy in investigation..Abhijeet didn't get time to confront his feelings..

.

.

.

After the whole busy day Abhijeet saw Daya in the parking..He moved towards him but found him excitedly speaking over phone

"Acha tu araha hey? thnk god..tujhe pata to hey na..mumbai mey mere ek bhi dost nahi hey..sare dost to idher udher bas gaye.."

Abhijeet was waiting fr his call to get over, but Daya already started his bike and drove away

Abhijeet sighed.

He too moved towards his home

.

.

.

"agaya beta..aj bahut der krdi..chal jaldi fresh.."

"ma mujhe bhook nahi hey"

"per.."

"kaha na bhook nahi"

he moved towards his room, stopped and turned "aap khana khalo mein bhookh lagegi to uth k doodh pee lunga"

he turned to move, his mother asked "baat nahi ker paye?"

Abhijeet sighed "baat ho nahi payi ma..case agaya aur.."

"to bureau se niklke baat kr lete"

"nahi ho paya na.."

"to..kal to sunday hey..sombar ker lena baat"

Abhijeet made a face..

Suddenly looked at his mother "maa mein uski gher jao?"

"itni raat..."

"maa aap samjh nahi..aapko pata hey use jarur bura laga hoga per jab Sudhakar usse puch raha tha usne ek shabd nahi kaha..mein sombar taq intejar nahi kr sakta..mein ata hu.."

his mother nodded

He moved out hurriedly..

His mother smiled on her own

He reaches at Daya's house and saw him parking his bike.

Daya notice him.

"Abhijeet...aa..aap yah an...is waqt... Sab theek to hai na sir...aunty to theek hain na...Or..or..ye...aap (looking at his tired face)itny thakey huey q lag rahey hain... Boliye na"

"Daya mein wo..I'm sorry.."

"jee?"

"mein..mujhe..mujhe waisa nahi kehna tha..I'm sorry"

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr few minutes then took a deep breath "aapna kisi din heart attack dilwayenge mujhe..sorry kisliye.."

"meine wo sab ke samne..aise keh diya.."

Daya smiled "wo to aapko gussa aya ta isliye..aap please sorry mat kahiye.."

"kiu galti kar sakta hu..sorry nahi keh sakta.."

"apne galti thori ki..aap senior hey..aap ka haq hey daantne ka.."

"per meine daanta nahi insult kiya tha.."

"nahi sir..aapne to bas duty ko ahmiyat diya..sach mey mein mujrim hota to aap yeahi krte na"

"per tum mujrim nahi ho"

Daya looked down shyly "aapko kaha malum tha..mujhe kehna cahiye tha..mein..I'm sorry"

Abhijeet instantly stopped him "per mujhe tumpey biswas krna tha na?"

Daya looked up..his eyes having questions and a strange color..what to name this trust why there should be trust..

"acha... ab.. ab ..me chalta hun..."and he moved forward.

" arey sir... dinner to..."

Abhijeet stop and turned with "tumhe kese pata me ne dinner nahi.."

". wo ..wo... sir... me ne bhi nahi kiya na.. to socha..."

Abhijeet moved back to him and pat his shoulder "nahi.. me Maa ke sath karun ga.. tum bhi ab ander jao.. or fresh ho ke dinner kar lo..."

Daya smiled "jee sir..."

the both moved in opposite directions, when Daya heard "suno...(Daya turned) thanks..."

" wo kis liye..."

"Kuch nahi bas"

.. they both smiled at each other. and moved towards their destinations.

 **r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nilpari** i think the epi name is  DISHONEST COP

 **Fati** arey baki ke chaps bhi dekh lo, pata nahi agey expectation fulfill kr bhi pao yea nahi

 **Rai** mujhe bhi nahi pata iska naam Purani Jeans kiu hey likhte likhte yeahi naam barbar araha tha to dal diya

 **GD** dada FW se bilkul compare na krna, unki kuch case refernce aur achi khasi incident ki alawa sara kuch mera imagination hoga..i knw it may hurt some readers..kaan pakar k maafi..pls

 **Guest** AU means alternate universe i.e something imaginary

 **Diya** filal to OTTness ki chances nahi..aur agey ka mujhe khud paya nahi

 **MRF** di apko pura FW flavour to nahi milega bas kuch touch ups mil sakta hey

 **Palak, Mistic Morning, SHZK, Duolovers, Loveabhi, DA95, Guest, Khalsa, Bloom78, Guest, Jhumu, Dreamfanfic, Khushi, Amaila, Sree, Angelbetu, AbhiDayafan, Naina, Abhijeeteye, Guest,** Priya thank you

* * *

Abhijeet entered his house with a relax smile, his mother was already waiting fr him at the lounge "baat kr aye?"

Abhijeet nodded with a wide smile..

His mother smiled "to aab khana khale?"

"jee..aap khana lagaiye mein abhie fresh hoke aya"

.

.

.

Soon they sat on dinner, his mother started as "kal thora jaldi apaoge?"

"kiu?"

"parso gher mey shanti puja hey"

"haan to puja to pandit jee krenge mein kiu jaldi ayu.."

his mother gave a disgusted look with "kaam bhi hote hey puja wale gher mey..aab bahu ka sukh to lagta nahi mere naseeb mey hey.."

"maa pls suru mat ho jana"

his mother made a face and continues dinner

Abhijeet sighed "koshish karunga jaldi ane ki..aab thik?"

she nodded.. "acha sun meine na socha Daya ko bulau..yeaha akela rehta hey..use acha lagega..waise bhi use mere haath ka khana acha lgta hey"

Abhijeet shook his head in no "use har wo haath jo acha khana pakata ho uss haath ka khana acha lagta hey..cahe Fredrick's ki wife ki ho..yea Asha ki yea aap"

his mother glared with "kisiki khane ki taraf najar nahi dete.."

Abhijeet made an OMG type face "thik hey thik hey bula lijiyega.."

his mother nodded

.

.

.

.Next day as usual Abhijeet was late to come home..he pressed the doorbell with "hey bhagwan bacha lena..pata nahi maa kya karegi..."

the door got opened and he made the most innocent face ever but seeing the person opening the door he just can say "tum.."

"wo maaji ne kaha kal puja hey..to mujhe laga kaam to honge hi..to meine maaji se pucha unhone permission diya to chala aya..mein abhie ja hi raha tha.."

Abhijeet entered with "kiu tumhe lagta hey mein tumhe nikal dunga.."

"nahi wo mein.."

Abhijeet's eyes travelled over to dining table, a plate still half filled with eatables..

He turned to Daya with "khana to khatam kr lo.."

Daya tried to protest "Abhijeet wo.."

"meine kaha baitho.."

his mother came out of kitchen with some puris in her hand "arey tujhe waqt mil gaya gher ane ka..baith ja..gher mey to serf khane aur sone hi ata hey..khana deti hu.."

Abhijeet thought it better not to argue and sat down..

His mother served him continuing the lecture as "wo to acha hua Daya agaya warna bajar jana gher ki kaam..puja ki baki tayariya sab akele ker hi nahi pati...tujhe to koi lena dena hey nahi.."

Abhijeet can sense a smiling glance on him so looked up, Daya immediately looked at his plate..

"maa aap ek kaam karo..Daya ko apna dusra beta bana lo.."

Daya suddenly looked up with a jerk and left the bite he had picked up on the plate itself

"aunty mein chalta hu.."

he literally rushed out ignoring the call of other two.

Abhijeet turned to his mother "maa meine kuch galat keh diya?"

his mother confusingly shook her head..

Abhijeet got up from the table "maa aap khalo..mera pet bhar gaya.."

his mother looked at him fr few minutes but didn't try to convince him

.

.

.

Next day Daya came at schedule time fr puja, but both of them didn't spoke about the last night

Abhijeet himself was never a person who considers only his heart nor did he like that idea

but whenever he came in contact with Daya automatically his brain rests and heart becomes active..he really don't knew what's the magic in this young lad

.

.

.

Daya entered the bureau found Asha standing near Abhijeet's desk handing him water..

Daya moved nearer "Asha kya hua.."

Abhijeet tried to stop Asha with "kuch nahi bas"

Daya signaled him to stop, Asha continued "hum spot pey gaye woha se lautte waqt Abhijeet ko chaqqar araha tha per kuch kehega to nahi..yeaha bureau mey siriyo se girte girte bacha.."

Daya looked towards Abhijeet who preferred to look at the paperweight..

Daya touched his shoulder but immediately moved back his hand.

Asha asked "kua hua.."

Abhijeet looked up "arey kuch nahi halka sa bukhar"

"ise aap halka kehte hey?to bhari sa bukhar kaunsa hey.."

Abhijeet with difficulty suppressed his smile, Asha asked confusingly "Daya bhari bukhar..."

Daya made a so what type of face, Asha looked at Abhijeet who signaled not to go deep in words..

Daya said in ordering voice "chaliye aap"

"kaha.."

"gher.."

"mtlb?"

"aap apne gher jayenge chaliye"

"per Daya mein.."

Asha said in frustrated tone "ACP sir ane ki bad hi jayenge?"

Abhijeet without any further words got up and moved out..

Daya smiled at Asha "good dhamki..acha mein chor k ata hu..ok?"

Asha nodded..Daya too moved out..

Freddy came near Asha "pata hey inn dono ko dekh k lagta hey kuch hey..kuch unkaha sa.."

Asha nodded "sayed dosti.."

"per dono bilkul alag hey Abhijeet sir gusse wale..humesha dimaag lagate hey..Daya sir shant dil se sochte hey..soft.."

Asha smiles "rare combination always gives the most fruitful results"

Abhijeet was continuously looking at Daya's expression on the way, when Daya suddenly stopped the cab in front of a medical store..

"arey yeaha kiu rok di gaari?"

"bukhar ka medicine.."

"uff ho tum bhi na gher mey hey.." Abhijeet signaled the cab driver to start again and turned to Daya "tum gher mey nahi rakhte yea choti moti medicines?"

Daya nodded in no, "wo kabhie kabhie rehta hey..fir khatam ho jaye to dhyan nahi rehta..bas"

"tum to bahut laparwah ho..pata nahi kitne tension hota tumhare bhaiya bhabi ko..aise careless bhai jo mila"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet in total silence, while his eyes speaking thousand of words

"Daya..koi baat hey..haan?"

Daya just shook his head in no.. "wo bhaiya ki yaad agayi..bas.."

"yaad agayi..mtlb..tum unse kitne din se mile nahi?"

"bahut din" he whispered dreamily, then came back to proportion "nahi wo chutti nahi milta na to jana nahi ho pata to bas.."

Daya looked out to road

Abhijeet sighed "acha mein ACP sir se baat karunga..tumhari chutti.."

"nahi.." Daya hurriedly stopped him "nahi mein..chutti nahi cahiye..mein thik.."

he looked down..

Abhijeet continued looking at him fr few seconds and then looked away.

They soon reached home continuing the rest journey in silence..

Hearing the doorbell Abhijeet's mother opened the door and seeing this two standing she looked confused

Daya started "aunty wo Abhijeet ki tabiyet"

his mother gave them way to enter "subha se keh rahi hu bukhar hey aj mat ja per nahi..meri kiun sune koi..jab mein nahi rahungi.."

Abhijeet was sitting on sofa with irritated look..Daya suddenly turned "aap kiu nahi rehengi.."

Abhijeet felt the tinge of tension in Daya's voice "Daya maa ka mtlb hey maa ko humare purane gher..mera mtlb Allahabad jana hoga na? Maa to wohi rehti hey..yeaha to ati jati rehti hey"

Daya felt embarrassed at his sudden reaction, he managed a smile and got up "acha aap aram kijiye..mein chalta hu bureau bhi to jana.."

Abhijeet's mother tried to stop him with "arey chai to pite jao"

"nahi aunty fir kabhie..mein chalta hu.."

he rushed out..

Abhijeet's mother sat on the single sofa with "Abhi.. Daya ko kuch hua hey? Thora ajeeb.."

Abhijeet nodded "kuch nahi bahut kuch..acha aap jane ki keh rahi thi..chacha jee ki khat aya kya.."

he started casual conversation with his mother after taking the medicine, his mother was pressing his head..he should feel relax..but he can't..

That tense sad and somewhat lonely look on that face was hunting him badly..why..he don't know

 **r and r**


	3. note

**hey** **guys**

 **guest** u dnt need to say srry..nt only u sme of other readers are also hurt wid my style of potrayal

i got three pms and two fb msgs on it

that im playing with emotions of viwers of show..

They are so emotionally attached with golden era and mein uski halwa bana rahi hu..

Asha calling abhijeet by name yea daya calling abhijeet by name sab apne hisab se kr diya..srry..

They all said ki mein khud koi imaginary case banau to thik unn clasic cases ka khachumbar na banau..

Bt i cnt help..some incident of those cases i really want to use..it will hurt u all

aur mein excat FW type dikha nahi sakti

its for two reasons

ek to yea plot AU hey

second iss daur mey mein sach mey choti thi to i dnt remember excat things

yes u all can suggest me youtube bt i dnt hve enough time ki mein u tube dekh k stry banau..

Mein sach mey show ki kisi fan ko ko hurt nahi krna cahti..

Mujhe pata tha mein duo likhungi to jarur garbar hogi..

Khair iska do solution hey

 **1*** stry yeahi chor du..jo mein kr nahi skti..bcz of **Fati..**

 **2* ** i shld wrap the stry soon..im thinking to do this..bas teen char chap mey im going to end this..

Because i cnt write following FW totally nor can i totaly ignore those cases of FW..

So..

Srry

i wl updte nxt chaptr soon

 **and pls is note pey i dnt want review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anu** please mind ur style of presenting ur opinion..

 **GD** bhaiya i will try to make corrections

 **Jhumu** ki catch krli bol aktu

 **Diya** thnx fr the trust

 **Guest** i will try to crrct myself

 **Nilpari** koi khas twist ka plan to hey nahi

 **Guest** srry to disapoint u

 **AbhiDayafan** thnks fr the supprt

 **MRF di, SHZK, Bhumi, Naina, Mistic Morning, Priya, Amaila, Guest, Kashyap, Angelbetu, Dips, DA95, Guest Loveabhi** thank u very much

i have crrcted Asha's dialogue in previous chaptr

frnds enjy the chaptr...

* * *

Abhijeet was still in deep sleep when the continuous ringer of alarm woke him up, "uhun..yea alarm..maa.. maa"

he then sat up "arey ma to alhabad gayi..ufff..chal beta Abhijeet uth ja.."

he rushed to washroom and then after a quick brkfast rushed to bureau..

He was about to enter bureau but stopped hearing a loud scolding from ACP sir's side..

"har jagah serf taqat se kaam nahi hota Daya yea baat tumhari dimaag mey kiu nahi ata.."

Abhijeet sighed and entered..

ACP sir continued "tumhe samajh Abhi raha hey meri baat"

Daya hanged down his head "sirr"

"aur yea jo tum logo ke haath payer torte rehte ho isse koi fayda nahi hona hey smjhe.."

Daya kept silence, the bureau landline rang so Abhijeet moved to receive it, while ACP sir continued his scolding session..

Abhijeet returned to ACP sir with "sir ek bank robbery hui hey.."

then only he noticed a big cut just above Daya's wrist..

ACP sir was about to instruct something when Abhijeet hurriedly asked "Daya yea tumhara haath pey kya hua.."

it was then only ACP noticed it and ordered "freddy fast aid box lana...aur tum keh nahi sake aab taq.."

Daya looked down..

ACP shook his head in disappointment and signaled freddy to do tha first aid..

"tum humare saath site pey nahi jarahe ho..yeahi bureau mey raho aur apne sare pending file works complete karo"

"sir mein.."

ACP sir didn't hear anything more and ordered others to move..

.

.

.

.

After a whole busy day of investigation the officers came back to bureau, found DCP already there..

And it was not a pleasant scene

"per sir.."

Daya was trying to make DCP understand something which he was not ready to hear

"you are arguing with me sub inspector Daya"

"nahi sir mein.."

"and you should not be..yea ACP ne tum sab ko sarr pey chara rakha.."

he would have continued when ACP sir stopped him with "sir aap yeaha.."

DCP turned to him and signaled him to move..both entered the cabin.

Abhijeet turned to Daya..his face was looking extremely exhausted and dull..

"Daya kya hua..DCP ne jyada keh diya? Arey unko jante ho na tum.."

Daya just nodded and moved back to the files..

Abhijeet looked at Daya keenly fr few seconds then moved his gaze to freddy, who shrugged

soon ACP and DCP came out of the cabin and ordered officers to go back home..

Abhijeet and Asha were updating something on computer so they were bit late while others moved out..

.

.

.

Abhijeet started his bike and moved out, noticed a well known bike going to opposite direction.. "yea Daya kaha ja raha hey..yea rasta to uske gher nahi jata..call kru..nahi sayed koi kaam hoga.."

he moved towards his home.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet finished his cooking and was busy in a news channel when his phone rang..

"hello"

it was ACP sir on the other side "Abhijeet wo jo last murder case aya tha uska report kal le ana.."

"jee sir..per sir kuch information sayed missing.."

"haan wo sab information Daya ki pass honge..tum usse le lena"

"ok sir"

he cut the call and rang Daya's number..

After two tries Daya picked up the call in extreme tired tone "hello"

Abhijeet can easily hear the sound of waves at background..

"Daya tum gher nahi gaye..""Abhijeet aap..haan wo mein gher hi.."

"beach pey ho na tum.."

after a short silence Daya said "bas dil kr raha tha to.."

Abhijeet felt something is wrong with this lad, "tum abhie k abhie gher pahucho apne"

"jee.."

"jee nahi..adhe ghnte mey.."

Daya smiled a bit "aap check karenge?"

"haan..chalo..jaldi pahucho gher"

and Abhijeet cut the call..he didnt know why he always felt like he can scold Daya, can guide him can stop him from doing something..why..how..who gave the rights..he never thought of.

After cutting the call Abhijeet made a face "pata nahi kya baat hey subha se udas hey..puchunga to kahega nahi bas kuch nahi..mein mein..pata nahi mein kuch puchte hi iski ander bakri ki atma kiu ajati hey"

he moved to kitchen

"dinner to kiya nahi hoga..gher jake bhi nahi banayega..pata nahi iske gherwale kaise itne din rehte honge aise laparwah larke ko dusre seher mey chor..kitne din to uske bhaiya bhabi bhi nahi aye.."

he jerked his head and was about to serve his dinner but stopped "gher gaya bhi yea..pata nahi lunch kiya tha yea wo bhi chor diya..chot bhi to ayi thi.."

he doesn't know why he can't divert his mind from that name from that face..from that voice

he looked at all the eatables in front of him..thought fr a moment and moved inside the room..

.

.

.

Daya starred at the phone "Abhijeet bhi na..aab gher jana hi hoga warna aur gussa ho jayenge.."

he sighed, he don't remember when unintentionally the Abhijeet sir turned to Abhijeet..

He tried to remember when he first called him Abhijeet No he didnt remembered the first instance of calling Abhijeet by name..

He looks around and got up..moved to his bike and moved towards his home

Daya came out after taking a shower, he was planning to skip the meal when heard the door bell

he looked out through the eyehole and was shocked to see Abhijeet standing out, he hurriedly opened the door "aap..kaise.."

Abhijeet replied calmly "bike se..ander asakta hu?"

Daya nodded and moved aside..

Abhijeet entered and handed him the Tiffin carrier he was carrying with "dinner ko to chutti mey vej diya hoga tumne?"

Daya flashed his shyest smile..automatically a smile came on Abhijeet's lips

"lo pakro.."

Daya hold the Tiffin carrier with "ismey kya hey?"

"bomb.."

"jee?"

"Daya mujhe kabhie kabhie sach mey shaq hota hey tum CID mey chune kaise gaye..arey Tiffin carrier mey log kya late hey?"

"jee wo khana.."

"haan to fir.."

"per khane ka kya karu.."

"hey bhagwan.."

Daya hurriedly corrected himself "nahi mera matlb..aap..yeaha matlb..khana..wo.."

Abhijeet signaled him to stop "mujhe laga hi tha tum aj dinner ko chutti mey vej chuke honge..lunch ki saath time bitane (Daya smiled with the style of teasing, feeling really sooth to know how Abhijeet can get his heart) to meine socha tumhara yea plan kharab kiya jaye..to aab tumhe bulata mere gher to bahaut bahana banate to mein agaya..aab mujhe ander ane ki bad baithne taq nahi kahoge nahi socha tha.."

Daya bit his tongue "arey nahi aap baithiye na..sorry wo..dimaag se nikal gaya.."

Abhijeet raised his brow "dimaag hey?"

"kya aaap bhi.."

Abhijeet smilingly sat down with "chalo aab do plates lao aur khana serve karo achese..aur haan pata nahi kaisa bana hoga..aj taq maa ki alawa kisi aur ne mera haath ka khana khaya nahi to jaise bhi bana ho tarif kr dena.."

Daya this time didnt smiled but laughed out loud with "mein jhuth nahi bolta.."

and moved inside the kitchen..

Soon they both sat with dinner, Abhijeet noticed Daya had taken all things in very less amount, "dieting pey ho?yea darr rahe ho?"

"jee?"

"itna kam to tum khate nahi ho..to yeato dieting pey ho yea mere haath ki bane khane se darr rahe ho.."

"nahi nahi aise koi baat.."

"to thik se khao.." he served Daya the correct amount..Daya kept on staring at him with strange eyes

Abhijeet noticed it so turned bit soft "Daya..kya hua.."

Daya just shook his head..and looked down..

Abhijeet sighed "aab chot kaisi hey haath ki?"

Daya nodded

"nahane ki bad dressing change kiya?"

Daya again nodded..still not looking at him..

"aj subha se udas kiu ho tum..sir ne daant diya isliye?"

Daya looked up, his eyes said many things but Abhijeet waited for his mouth to get opened

"aj mera best friend ka..birthday hey.."

Abhijeet looked confused "to tum uss wajase udas.."

"mujhe aab pata bhi nahi wo kaha hey..use kisine adopt kr liya tha..fir.."

suddenly Daya stopped "choriye wo sab..pehle dekh to lu apne khana kaisa banaya hey.."

and Daya suddenly got very engrossed in eating..

Abhijeet can't get the whole matter but it was clear to him that this will hurt Daya if he drags the topic so he too left the topic and moved to eating

they both nearly finished their dinner when Abhijeet asked "kaha nahi tumne sach mey kaisa hey.."

Daya smiled "jhuth bolne ki jarurat nahi..aap aunty se bhi acha khana banate ho.."

"sach na..to maa ajaye to unhe yea batana jake.."

"kya aap bhi na.."

they both shared a smile when Abhijeet's phone rang..

* * *

 **most probably nxt chap will be on tuesday yea wednesday..before that i wl b busy in a project..thank u**

 **r and r**


	5. Chapter 5

**MRF di, D, Mistic Morning, GD, Rai, Angelbetu, Bhumi, SHZK, Jhumu, AbhiDayafan, DA95, Pooja, Loveabhi, guest, Artanish** Thank you

 **reviewes are decreasing guys..kya hua?**

* * *

Abhijeet found an unknown number so picked up the call with "inspector Abhijeet speaking"

"Abhijeet beta.." answered a panic voice

Abhijeet stood up "chacha jee aap.."

"beta bhabi ki tabiyet bahut bigar gayi unhe heart attack.."

"kya..."

Daya too stood up..

"maa kaisi hey doctor kya...kaunsa hospital..mein abhie.."

Daya didn't understand the whole matter but getting idea of what happening pressed Abhijeet's shoulder

Abhijeet looked up Daya nodded

Abhijeet took a deep breath and asked in tnsn "mein abhie pahuchta hu..aap maa ka khyal.."

"ha beta aap ajao.."

Abhijeet cut the call and looked at Daya..he was really looking helpless..

Daya asked "kya hua.."

"haan..wo maa..unko heart attack..mujhe jana hoga.."

Daya nodded.. "mein chalu aapke saath?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya "tum chaloge..?"

the way Abhijeet asked, Daya understood Abhijeet was too tensed to think and work logically..

He nodded "aap baithiye mein flight ki ticket ka arrangements krke sir ko inform kr deta hu fir nikalte hey.."

Abhijeet just nodded and sat down..Daya sighed and moved in..

Daya was about to call ACP sir when Abhijeet's phone rang..

"dig sir ka phone is waqt.."

he received the call in confusion..

"Abhijeet tumhe ek hour mey HQ report krna hoga bahut jaruri mission hey..you need to move urgent..official orders tumhare mail pey vej diye gaye"

"sir per..mein"

"no but no if..report within an hour..move"

he just cut the call..Abhijeet looked at the mobile

Daya sat beside him "kya hua.."

"mission..per..maa.."

Daya thought fr a moment..

"ager aap ka mission mey jana itna hi imprtant hey to mein Allahabad chala jau?aunty ki pass?"

Abhijeet looked up, suddenly he felt relaxed.. As if even he stumbles someone is there to carry on his responsibility..a supportive hand is there..

.

.

.

Daya reached the hospital and after assuring chacha jee he moved to doctor, when his phone rang..

"ha sir boliye"

"Daya maa..maa kaise hey..unhe hosh aya..doctors ne kya kaha..ma thik to ho jayegi na..wo thik to hey na?"

Daya suddenly felt Abhijeet is very lucky..yes he is worried fr his mother..may be his mother is now ill but still he is very lucky..he got someone as his relation fr whom he can get worried, for whom he can live..someone wait fr him when he moves back, someone hands him over medicine if he is not well..he can speak with someone whenever he is lonely..

Most important it's a mother, someone who will not care about her own benefit..who will not leave him if he does any mistake..

Abhijeet sensing Daya's silence got more worried "Daya sun rahe ho tum...maa kaisi.."

Daya controlled his thoughts "aunty thik hey..chacha jee ne kaha doctors keh rahe they aunty stable hey aab..meine chacha jee ko gher vej diya abhie doctor se milne hi jaraha tha..mil k aap ko batata hu.."

"haan haan batana kuch chupana nahi thik hey..meine DIG sir se baat kr li..kal hi ek IB officer yeaha ajayega aur mein mission se chut jaunga..mein kal hi ajaunga woha.."

"sir aap befikar rahiye mein hu na..kuch nahi hoga aunty ko.."

"pata hey Daya tum bahut achese khyal rakhoge per maa ki iss halat mey mujhe yeaha dil nahi..bas isiliye..ek bar maa se mil lu fir.."

Daya nodded "ok mein doctor se baat krke aapko inform krta hu.."

they both cut the call..

Daya from his early childhood had known he is not lucky enough to get a mother but he was happy to get an elder bro..

But his duty had snatched that relation also..today suddenly he was feeling alone..

"ma..pata nahi yea do shabd kya jadu late hey..strong se strong insaan bhi..yea jadu ma ki hey yea rishto ki?"

he shook his head and moved to doctor's cabin

.

.

.

After getting satisfied about her health and informing Abhijeet the same Daya sat just beside her bed on the tool

"pata nahi aj achanaq se bahut lalach ho rahi hey..ek rishte ki..jo meri choti moti galtiya maaf kr dega..jo meri choti moti demand maan lega..mein bimar hu yea mera mood off ho to wo do teen bar puchega..mere ruthne pey thora to manyega.."

he smiled

"pata nahi jab bhi aunty aur Abhijeet sir ko dekhta hu bahut dil krta hey ager mere bhaiya Abhijeet ki tarah hote to?"

he closed his eyes remembering all those small moments, especially when his relation the only one he knew to be his was in danger and he helpless

Abhijeet came up and had said to ACP sir "sir Daya ko keh dijiye uske bhaiya bhabi safe hey"

that day he felt like at the top of world..but fr very short period..soon he had to give away all his relations..he is now alone..

Daya sighed and closed his eyes tiredly "bhagwan mujhe mere asli wale bhai lauta dijiye na please.."

he was really in some other world when his phone rang..it was his sister, no she is not his real sister but they never made each other feel so..

He suddenly felt very happy, as if god answered his pray and gave him a relation..

little did he know that god has indeed listened to his prayer but this is not the way to fulfill it..

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet after getting assurance about his mother lied down on bed with a deep sigh..

"kal to chala hi jaunga..tab taq Daya hey koi pareshani nahi hogi.."

he closed his eyes, very next moment opened it and looked at his watch..its late noon..

"Daya ne itni bar call kiya meine to pucha taq nahi usne khaya bhi kuch yea nahi..kal dinner bhi to sahi se nahi kr paya.."

he ranged up Daya and Daya received it with "dctrs keh rahe they aunty ko ek adh ghnte mey hosh ajayega.."

Abhijeet sighed "meine usliye call nahi kiya..tumne subha se kuch khaya tumne?"

"aapne isliye call kiya?"

"ha kiu?"

"nahi bas asehi.."

"khaya tumne?"

"aapne khaya?"

"wo mein..wo.."

"aunty ki tnsn thi hey na? Aunty mera kuch.."

"Daya mera matlab wo nahi tha..mein khane hi ja raha tha to tum..jao tum kuch kha lo.."

"jee..mein kha lunga.."

"nahi abhie jao..it's an order"

Daya sighed "acha acha jata hu.."

Abhijeet cut the call and sighed

"khud nahi pata kiu asehi iski fiqar ajati hey.."

* * *

 **r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jhumu** arey maa aktu dhairjo dhor..dekhte pabi abhijeet jane kina..ami blle r stry er moja thkbe?!

 **MRF di, SHZK, Mistic Morning, D, GD, Rai, AbhiDayafan, Artanish, LoveAbhi, DA95, Guest, Nilpari, Dips, Priya, Bhumi** thank you

 **Friends there is a chance that u may get offended after reading this chapter…but pls don't**

 **Meine yea likh k kisi character ko acha kisiko bura nahi dikhaya just tried to show a reliable friend can understand ur bewajah anger and a supportive friend can change u**

* * *

Days passed in its own way but gave a new way to relations...

Somewhere Daya had started feeling some bond and some right on his junior may be this right is called friendship...

He had started calling Abhijeet by his name more easily...and when he is alone he even terms him as tum...very next moment he corrects himself

He is not aware weather this feel is from both side...

Abhijeet is still reserved not much expressive but somewhere he trust this junior of his more than others...something like yes he is there na..I need not to fight alone

The ongoing case was really a trouble giver fr cid cops... But amidst all that a cute kid of around 4years who had to stay in bureau the whole day was giving high doses of refreshment to all..

Asha and Freddy had cuddled it so much, that now she is not interested to go to them

Abhijeet was rather calm towards her..he had offered her a chocolate and made her sit on his desk ordering as "aap yeaha baith k chocho khao aapna thik hey?no bhagam bhaag"

but sadly that little one is neither afraid of those fiery eyes nor has special respect fr senior inspector Abhijeet..

She helped her nose cheeks and fingers all to eat the chocolate then jumped down from the desk..

Daya hold her in correct time "arey bapre aap high jump kiu derahe they?"

"wo gussha uncle ne kaha chup kel k baithe laho..muthe nahi baithna..telna"

Daya nods "ok chalo pehle yea choco saaf krle fir khelte.."

but the kid was not so easily happy..

She noticed Abhijeet coming out of ACP sir's cabin so rushed to him "uncle telna.."

Abhijeet frowned "nahi beta aab no khelna aap baitho woha mey aapko picture wala book deta.."

"book ganda..khelo na"

Daya came forward "Abhijeet bachi itni keh rahi hey.."

Abhijeet glared..so Daya changed his attention back to the kid with "beta kya game khelna hey aapko?"

"hide seek blind hold"

Daya smiled "blind hold nahi beta blind fold"

Abhijeet cut both of them "yea sab khel koi nahi khelega smjha"

he moved to record room

Daya looked towards the kid who was ready to cry..

"arey arey aap rona nahi..hum kuch aur.."

"ghusa uncle..bad.."

"acha beta..rona nahi chalo start krte hey..umm blind fold khelte hey.."

the kid happily nodded..

Daya pulled a hanky with "lo badho aab.."

.

.

.

.

Daya tripped over the chair but got up straight when heard a harsh tone "kya ho raha hey.."

Daya immediately teared the fold..

Abhijeet was standing with the kid in his lap "bache ho tum haan..yea sab bachpana ker rahe ho..bachpan mey yea sab kr k jee nahi bhara?"

"Abhijeet mein to..bas.."

"kya bas..khud to ankhe bandh ker k baithe ho..yea gir jati to?iski choto ka hisab kaun deta?jimmedari naam ki koi cheez nahi..bachkani harkat krte rehte ho.."

Daya looked down "sir mein wo.."

"yea sare ajeeb khel hi khelte raho..bekar mey risk lena..jao jake kaam kro.."

Daya nodded and moved to his desk

"mein hi galat tha..pata nahi kiu socha sir..per sir itna gussa kiu hogaye..sayed unke liye mein sach mey serf junior hi tha..(he smiled painfully) bachpan..wo to mila hi nahi..meine sir pey kiu haq smjhne laga..mein hi idiot hu.."

he totally concentrated on his work.

.

.

.

.

That evening Abhijeet came back home clearly disturbed,

his mother handed him water with "kisise larr ke aye kya?"

"kya mtlb aapka..mein asehi larta rehta hu.."

his mother shook his head as if nothing to do..and was about to move when Abhijeet said "maa aapko Rohan yaad hey?"

his mother came near to him "beta aaj achanaq.."

"pata hey maa aj humare bureu mey ek bachi ayi thi..choti si..rohan ki tab ki umar ki..Daya aur wo wohi blind fold game khel rahe they..achanaq se mujhe wohi..mein bahut rude..maa mujhe bar bar wo darr lagta hey..mere hi karan Rohan.."

his mother softly wrapped him "beta aap jimmedar nahi ho uss baat ki liye..sach.."

he just cuddled near to his mother like a frightened baby..

He was enjoying the sooth when his phone rang, it was ACP sir asking him to move to jungle area along with Daya for a case investigation

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet heard a noise and moved ahead with the torch when he felt Daya is not behind..he looked back hearing an ahh..

He came backward "kya hua Daya hain.."

"kuch nahi mein thik hu chalo chalo.."

"per tumhare sarr pey chot...khoon bhi.."

"Abhijeet yea bad mey..chalo woha.."

Abhijeet just sighed...and both move forward

.

.

.

After reaching bureau Asha was the first one to react "arey Daya tumhare sar pey yea.."

Daya touched the wound..the blood had dried up..

"shh.."

Abhijeet murmured harshly "kuch nahi hua..bas choti si chot hey.."

Daya heard his murmur and was about to smile but remembered how he reacted before that day so stayed silent.

After basic first aid and reporting of the case ACP ordered all officers to move back home..

Abhijeet who was already in guilt fr his behavior said softly "Daya bahut raat ho gayi chalo gher se dinner ker lena.."

"mein.."

"daro mat aj maa hi banayegi khana.."

Daya just nodded

and both moved to Abhijeet's house

after entering inside and settling down both Abhijeet and his mother sensed Daya's unusual silence.

Abhijeet's mother looked at Abhijeet "beta tum change kr k ayo..mein khana.."

"maa aap kuch meetha bhi bana do..Daya ko meetha bahut.."

Daya immediately cut him with "mere liye kuch jaruri nahi"

the tone was not shy as usual but a cold tone

Abhijeet looked at Daya with sorry eyes..but his mother stopped him and signaled him to move inside.

Abhijeet sighed and moved in..

His mother turned to Daya "Daya beta pareshan ho?"

"nahi to aunty wo.."

"Abhijeet ki rawiye se pareshan ho na.."

Daya just looked down..

"pata hey wo uss waqt waise kiu react kiya tha?"

Daya looked up

his mother continued in low deep voice "aj jo bacha aya tha tum logo ki bureau mey Abhijeet usse thora hi bara tha..aur uski ek dost..bhai..yea kuch bhi bolo..humare pass ki society ki ek bacha tha..Rohan..4 saal ka hoga.."

Daya continued looking at her, "dono bahut masti krte they..mein aur Rohan ki ma dono hi kaam pey jate they aur pura dopeher yea dono..asehi ek din yea log blind fold game khel rahe they..Abhi ki ankho pey patti thi..wo Rohan ko pakerne ki jagah dhakka de diya...aur Rohan.. (her voice turned teary) siriyo se girr gaya.."

"kya?"

"ha use brain hemorrhage ho gaya..uski treatment Allahabad mey nahi ho paya use leke uski ma use leke Chennai..tab se Abhi bache to pasnd krta hey per unhe dhamal machate dekh darr jata hey..sayed..isiliye..beta mein uski taraf se maaf.."

"aunty pls.."

Daya took a deep breath "aap fiqar mat kijiye bahut jald Abhijeet khud dhamal machayega bacho ki saath aap dekhna.."

his mother looked at him with teary smile, he nodded "per uske liye mujhe rasgulle cahiye.."

his mother got up patted Daya's head lightly "tum haath muh dho lo mein banati hu"

she moved Daya nodded to himself determined

* * *

 **r and r**


	7. Chapter 7

**GD** ok dada agey se dhyan rakhungi..i wl keep it in mind..Thank u

 **AbhiDayafan** kabhie kabhie thori si duri jaruri hota hey just to feel each others importance in life

 **SHZK** chalo de diya maafi

 **Mistic Morning, Nilpari, Jhumu, Bhumi, Dg, MRF di, Rai, Guest, DA95, Priya, Angelbetu, LoveAbhi, D, Artanish, Guest** thank you

* * *

Abhijeet entered bureau hurriedly as he was bit late that day, "yea December ka weather na subha neend khulne hi nahi deti..ager ACP sir agaye honge fir to khayer nahi.."

he entered with tensed look but stopped seeing the scenario ahead

Asha Freddy and Sudhakar was busy in tang khachao session of Daya

Asha was the main culprit "arey Daya kuch to treat de do..saal mey ek hi bar to birth day ata hey.."

Daya smiled "kaha to ager lunch krne ka mauka sbko ek saath mile to mein lunch treat dunga.."

Freddy protested "aur mauka na mile to?"

Sudhakar said casually "to aj to Daya ne half day liya chutti ki bad treat dega.."

Daya turned serious "nahi..fir kal de dunga treat..Aj shaam ko bahut important job hey.."

Abhijeet confusingly pulled out his cell and saw the date "oh no aj to Daya ki birthday hey..acha hua sun liya meine warna to wish taq nahi krta mein.."

He moved forward "arey Daya mujhe bhi treat milega yea nahi?"

Daya and others immediately stood up

Daya confusingly said "aap..."

"kya aap..to tum mujhe skip krne ki soch rahe they?"

Asha protested "arey nahi Daya pura treat ka program hi cancel krne ki soch raha tha.."

Daya glared at Asha..

Abhijeet smiled "waise aj mera bhi half day hey, raat ko Delhi k liye nikalna hey to sir ne kaha lunch time mey hi nikalne ko..to mein to tumhare saath jake treat le sakta hu hey na?"

Daya was about to protest but something strike his mind

"sir actually mujhe kahi jana hey..aap jayenge mere saath?"

Abhijeet shook his head "arey majaq ker raha tha mein..tum jao enjoy.."

"Abhijeet please aap free ho to chaliye na..please.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya confusingly who made a most innocent face

"per Daya aisa kaha jana.."

Daya looked around "jee wo.."

but their conversation got interrupted with the entry of ACP sir

.

.

.

.

After they passed their half day both came out of bureau..

Abhijeet was about to move to his jeep when Daya called softly "Abhijeet...sir..wo.."

his style of calling told Abhijeet his hesitation so said in soft voice "bolo Daya.."

"sir aap please chaliye na.."

Abhijeet frowned then remembered

"per Daya tumhe jana kaha hey?"

"jee wo.."

he thought fr some seconds then said "mujhe Mamta foundation jana hey.."

"Mamta foundation?matlb?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr a second, then smiled strangely "ek orphanage hey.." tried to smile "wo woha kuch donations..ha donation krne ko jana hey..aap please.."

Abhijeet can feel a pain in Daya's eyes, his voice, his gestures..

He can't get what kind of pain is it..but it pinched his heart without even understanding it..

He nodded..

Daya's smiles widens..

And both sat on jeep starting the journey

.

.

.

They reached their destination about early evening..

Both got down found some young kids playing cricket..

Daya was staring at them as if with eyes he was trying to live their moments..

Abhijeet looked at him "Daya.."

"haan..haan wo mein bas..mein wo donation de ke ata.."

he just rushed inside without even calling Abhijeet along nor giving him any chance to speak..

Daya didn't want Abhijeet to anyway know his truth..he will take blessing from Raghuvendra sir..if Abhijeet be there and he got to know his identity..

Abhijeet was really bit shocked "achanaq ise kya ho gaya..aise kiu chala gaya..aur bacho ko aise khelte dekh..itni bhavna mey kiu agaya?"

he sighed and turned towards the kids..

One young kid is sitting in a corner very silently staring at others playing..his expression is clearly saying he had just now stopped crying and may start any moment again

Abhijeet moved towards that little one "beta aap nahi khel rahe unke saath?" he asked while kneeling in front of him..

The kid looked up "wo log mujhe nahi lete khelne mey.."

"kiu.."

"wo log bure hey.."

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs..

When a ball came bouncing towards them

Abhijeet looked up, a young boy came rushing behind the ball..

He picked up the ball and said to that kid bit harshly "tujhe kaha tha na yeaha na baithne ko..chal ja.."

Abhijeet stood up "beta wo aapse chota hey usse aise baat.."

"arey uncle wo na khel sakta hey na daur..uska to haath payer hi kharab hey.."

and he picked up the ball and moved back.

Abhijeet continued looking at the boy when felt a low sobbing just behind, he turned to find the kid sobbing..

He thought fr a moment and then bend "chalo aapko khelna hey na unn sab k saath?mein baat krta hu unn sbse..chalo.."

he helped him to stand..and got the fact why he is not taken in team..

This young budding star is special unlike others..

Abhijeet led him to the playing ground and even before he can say anything a ball came flying..

He and the kid together caught the ball..

The other children came up "uncle aap ne itni fast ball catch kr liya..wow"

Abhijeet smiled "meine kaha yea to iss chotku ne pakra..aap log kabhie iske saath khele hi nahi isliye nahi jante yea kitna acha khelta hey.."

the young champions discussed among themselves..agreed to give chotku a chance to play with them..

But chotku turned to Abhijeet "uncle aap bhi chalo na pls.."

Abhijeet smiled "beta mein kaise.."

"please uncle..mujhe darr lagta hey..aap..please"

Abhijeet sighed..

Then nodded..

And moved forward..after years.

.

.

.

.

Daya came out after spending good time with Raghuvendra sir, found the security gaurd trying his best to make the children understand that its getting dark and now they should wrap up their game..

Daya stood in a corner enjoying the najara in frnt of him where his strict senior is in bad halat making the kids stop..

Abhijeet noticed the smiling glaze of Daya over him so moved towards him "sach mey case solve krna isse asan hey.."

Daya's smiles just widens..

Abhijeet shook his head "kaafi der ho gayi..chale?"

Daya nodded and both got in jeep

after a short silent journey Abhijeet started the conversation with "to Mr. birthday boy kaisa raha din?"

Daya shyly smiled "bahut acha.."

"hmmm..birthday boy ko gift milna cahiye na..per mujhe tumhari pasand ka to pata nahi..to tum chalo mere saath aur mujhe gift chunne mey madat kr dena"

Daya nodded in no "nahi sir iski koi jarurat nahi.."

"meine pucha?"

"per aapne to mujhe already gift de di.."

Abhijeet looked at him in question

"yea jo hasi apne unn bacho ko aur khud ko di.."

Abhijeet looked away..

"sorry.."

"gift dene pey sorry?"

"Daya...!" Abhijeet said strictly..

Daya smiled..

"and thank you.."

Daya confusingly asked "yea kisliye.."

"bas asehi.."

Daya nodded..

And both continued journey back to the root smoothly

* * *

 **r and r**


	8. Chapter 8

**GD** dada actually jo mein dikhana cah rahi thi wo thik se ho nahi paya..daya sir wished to share his deepest painful secret with his newly found friend..but somehow wen he reached there his all courage vanished..

 **Naz** boro chap likhte chaichi re..asche na..aibar try krlm dekh..

 **Nilpari** itna acha laga? Thnk u dear

 **Rai, AbhiDayafan, Bhumi, Shalu, DA95, MRF di, SHZK, Dips, Dg, Angelbetu, Guest, Priya, Mistic Morning** thank you

 _in this chaptr modified a episode and case shown in the show..hope u all dnt mind.. ;)_

* * *

Nearly more than a year passed making the things more smooth...

That shy smile on one's lips and fiery eyes of others had indeed started making fearful combination Fr criminals.

It was really a difficult time fr the cid team..The whole team was targeted in dfrnt styles.

After the car brake fail incident and the small accident of Asha in lift Daya was really tensed to go to the party...

But Abhijeet assured him with "arey wo sab jo bhi hua uska mtlb yea thori hi hey ki jaha kahi bhi jaye hum galat hi ho?chalo ja ke ajao.."

but Daya's fear proves to be true...

.

.

.

Daya pleaded to ACP sir as "sir meri behen se aap please..."

ACP sir shook his head in disappointment "Daya ek bache ki gift mey asli gun kaise aya..yea janna to hoga na?"

Abhijeet added as "ager sach mey mano is goli se tumhe kuch ho jata to uss bache ki future socha tumne..hume janna to hoga ki kaun aise.."

Daya jerked his head with "nahi sir..please..Malhar ne jan bujhke to nahi kiya na kuch..sir mein nahi cahta ki kisi bhi wajase meri behen ko yea lage ki wo meri apni behen nahi isliye mein.."

ACP sir just sighed and looked at Abhijeet with 'iska kuch nahi ho sakta' look

Abhijeet sighed and sat down pulling a chair near Daya "Daya hum bas itna puchenge ki wo gun woha aya kaise..yea to janna hey na?warna kal ko malhar pey bhi to koi musibat.."

Daya just nods..

Team moved fr due investigation...during whole process it was clear from Daya's sister and her husband's attitude that nor they are co operative nor they are liking the whole, even Daya's brother in law reacted loud..

After long process the actual culprit got arrested, ACP sir asked a formal sorry fr the inconvience to Daya's sister family

Daya followed them to the parking lot, "wo jo bhi sir ne pucha bola wo sab.."

his brother-in-law came forward with "rehne do Daya..kafi insult kerwa chuke ho.."

"ha bhaiya aaplogo ko laga humare bache ne jan bujhke aap pey goli.."

"nahi nahi hum to.."

"fir aap ACP saab ko keh skte they na ki iss puctach se hume aur humare bache ko dur rakhe.."

he husband cut her harshly "arey tum bhi kisse kya accept ker rahe ho..saga bhai hota tumhara to fir bhi ek bar sochta..asehi kisiko bhai bana loge to yeahi hoga na.."

they both got in the car and drove off leaving shocked Daya behind..

Daya kept staring at the car, whispered "meine apne sage se bhi kaha rishta nibha paya"

Abhijeet who was standing a bit far just behind the pillar can't get his whisper clearly but can feel the pain..

"ajeeb log hey..yea kya sage paraye ki dialogue de rahe inhe to khud rishte nibhane ki hunar nahi.."

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was pacing up and down in his longue "Daya unn logo ki baato se bahut hurt hua..wo kah bhi raha tha ki aise puchtach krne se aisa hi kuch hoga..per yea bhi to jaruri..pata nahi Daya kya kya soch raha hoga..call kru?nahi..sayed so gaya ho..nahi aj to use neend ane wali nahi..mein call kr hi leta hu"

he dialed the number and heard a tired "hello"

the heavy dull voice told him all the answers but he still asked "Daya tum thik...mera mtlb tum gher pey ho?"

"jee.."

"dinner kiya?"

"ha kr liya.."

"aur dawai?"

"haan..haan le liya"

Abhijeet sighed "ok" and cut the call..

He sat down on sofa "na dinner kiya na dawa li..saaf jahir hua ki jhuth bol raha hey..goli ki ghaw hey..dawa to lena tha..per.."

he got up and moved out.

.

.

.

Daya was sitting on his bed lazily when he heard the doorbell, he was least interested to meet someone now but can't ignore that someone was standing at his door.

He moved with tired steps and opened the door found Abhijeet standing

"aap?"

"ander chale?"

Daya didn't move but repeated his questions elaborately "aap yeaha..koi kaam.."

this time Abhijeet said in ordering tone "ander chalo.."

he himself moved in, Daya followed helplessly

Abhijeet made himself comfortable on sofa and found Daya still standing looking at him

he welcomed him with "baitho"

Daya sat down still looking offended.. "aap yeaha achanaq.."

"haan..meine dinner bhi order kr diya ata hi hoga.."

"mein..dinner.."

Abhijeet cut him calmly with "jhuth bolna tumhe nahi ata Daya"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet when the doorbell rang..

Abhijeet got up, patted Daya's shoulders and moved to the door.

.

.

.

Abhijeet noticed that Daya was playing with the spoon instead of having the food..

"Daya rishte ko sambhalna unki hifajat krna yea unn rishto ki ijjat krna serf ek ki to jimmedari nahi hey na?"

Daya looked up, but again turned away his gaze.. "per jab kisi mey rishte nibhane ki qabilat hi na ho.."

"yea decide kaun karega?"

"matlab?"

"kisi insaan mey rishto ki nibhane ki khubi hey yea nahi yea decide kaun karega..wo insaan khud?yea kuch aise rishte jinmey khud wo faann na ho?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet with some hope and some fear..

Abhijeet took a deep breath and continued deeply "tumhari behen ko pata hey tumhari duty kya hey, per use fir bhi laga tum use uski rishto ki hisab se man nahi diya..ACP sir ne use bataya ki ismey serf humara nahi unka bhi bhalayi hey kiuki wo criminal unki bache ko mohra bana raha tha per fir bhi unn logo ne suna nahi..ho sakta hey wo abhie naraj hey disturbed hey..isliye aise react kr gayi..to tumhe use thora time dena cahiye taqi wo sari narajgi gussa kam ho jaye..aur ager tumhe lagta hey yea sab uski narajgi mey nikle shabd nahi dil se nikle hue shabd hey to fir to.."

he paused

Daya looked at him in question with "to?"

"to tum khud dosh dena hi chor do..kiuki uske liye iss rishte ko ijjat hogi to wo yea sab sochegi hi nahi.."

Daya looked down, seemed to be in deep thought..

"Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet looked up with this call "hmm.."

"koi rishta aisa hota hey ki koi galat faimi use tour na paye?choti choti galti se darrar na aye?sari duniya bhi doshi mane to wo apna uspey biswas kre?"

Abhijeet smiled "jarur hote hey.."

Daya asked in dreamy tone "serf khoon ki rishte hey na?jo rishte uperwale banate hey unme sayed kuch aisa milta hey na?insaan jo rishte khud banaye usmey itni taqat.."

Abhijeet made him stop with the strong tone as "hota hey"

Daya looked at him Abhijeet continued "rishte dil se hi hote hey..kabhie kabhie blood relation bhi itna fiqa ho jata hey ki barso se koi nata nahi, aur kabhie serf dil se jure rishte itne strong ki waqt ki patthar ka uspey koi asar nahi.."

"per kaha milte hey wo.."

Abhijeet smiled "yeahi kahi..sayed humare samne.."

Daya looked at him with a jerk..

Abhijeet looked at him with most assuring eyes "her wo insan jismey rishte nibhane ki khubi ho use wo rishta milta hey, haan sayed hum unn rishto ko asehi pehchan nahi pate..per fir jindegi ki koi imtehan hume usse mila hi deta hey.."

Daya continued looking at him, Abhijeet nodded

then said in fresh tone "per bhukhe pet rehne se najar kamjor par jati hey aur hum use dekh nahi pate.."

Daya smiled and moved back to his food..both started taking dinner

Daya asked "aunty kab ayegi?"

"ma to sidha December mey hi wapas ayegi.."

"tab taq aap gher.."

"arey arey mein gher ki kaamo mey kam hu kya?aur waise bhi yea full bachelors life to tabhie milta hey jab ma Allahabad jati hey.."

"hmmm..aunty se kehna parega.."

"kya?"

"aapki shaadi kerwa dey.."

Abhijeet had just taken in a spoonful started coughing badly..

Daya immediately forwarded him a glass of water with "aap ne to aise react kiya jaise aapko meine kisi ki supari de di.."

Abhijeet drank the whole glass "diya to..wo bhi mujhe mera hi.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet with open mouth then shook his head with "kya boss..."

Abhijeet smiled..he always love this call..

They both finished their dinner and sat with coffee when suddenly Daya said "aapko pata hey Asha Delhi jarahi hey?"

"haan..keh rahi thi hum sabko miss karegi..yea humari job bhi na..yea transfer wagera..kahi dil lag jati hey family ban jati fir aise sabko chale jana.."

Daya cut him tensely "aap bhi jayenge?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya fr few seconds.. Then nodded in no.. "mein sir se keh dunga mujhe nahi jana kahi.."

Daya nodded childishly with "haan aap yeahi cid Mumbai mey hi rehenge..mere saath.."

Abhijeet didnt went deep in logics of what if Daya get transfer and all..he just nodded enjoying the sooth..

It's a sooth of getting someone who shows rights on you..his hot tempered nature had always made his frnds maintain a distance from him but this time his junior is dfrnt..

Time made this sooth turn into bond..a relation with a call of boss and yaar..a trust of I can share secrets with him..

And life decided it's time to take test of the relation forming in both heart

* * *

 **r and r**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rai** ata target CID epi re...dekhis.

 **BT** link to title to aab taq mujhe bhi nahi pata, pata nahi kiu meine yea title likh di..I don't know..chalo end taq dekh lo sayed koi link mil jaye..

 **Angelbetu** it's not finished re..story title...dekhte hey ager koi link mil jaye

 **GD** dada arey its not last chapter..sabot yea kiu alga yea last chapter hey?mujhe to kitna kuch aur likhna hey..hmmph..btw I was waiting fr ur rvw..thanks

 **Guest** I know in show they were real bro sis but one fine day achanaq sab gayeb and Daya all alone an orphan..I tried to justify that process..

 **Nilpari** yes dear har rishte spcly sache rishte banne mey time lagta hey..and yea stry totally without twist and turns hey sorry

 **SHZK, MRF di, Naina, Naz, DA95, Coolak, AbhiDayafan, LoveAbhi, Abhicharm, Guest, D, Shalu, Dg, Priya, Bhumi, Mistic Morning** thank u

now once again using an epi from show in my own style..advance apologize!:)

* * *

now that Abhijeet aap has smoothly moved to Abhijeet boss tum..the call and words turned informal with Daya suno to arey yaar..

Respect is still there to fullest but formality has decreased too much extent..

Some untold trust there..

What Abhijeet can't think of sharing with anyone, the first name came to his mind fr help is Daya..

Duty is indeed important fr both but more than proofs there is a trust fr each other..

The officer who once searched the other one's house without hesitation and pulled out bag full of money now thinks entering that house without owner's permission a wrong deed..

The officer who shows out his ego fr a new joined officer, easily and automatically turn soft fr his this junior whom he even unintentionally term as yaar...the friend..

They are climbing the invisible steps of friendship

after a normal day in bureau officers were in cafeteria discussing about the current cases..

Freddy started "waise mujhe pehle se hi pata tha iska khoon iski girlfriend ne hi kiya"

Abhijeet looked up "acha?per pata kaise chala?"

"arey sir jab koi larki bahut jyada bholi bhali dikhti ho aur hone wale pati ki maut pey kuch jyada sadme mey lagti ho..iska mtlb kuch garbar hey"

Abhijeet exchanged naughty glances with Daya "acha?mujhe to pata hi nahi tha.."

Freddy replied proudly "aapko kaise pata hoga sir..aapko to aab taq larki mili hi nahi"

Daya was sipping his coffee started laughing and coughing heavily..

Abhijeet first glared at Daya then gave a 'kya kaha' look to Freddy who immediately turned to Daya with "sir meine sach kaha na?"

Daya made a most innocent face "arey Freddy hum sure thori ho sakte ki unhe koi mila bhi yea.."

Freddy protested annoyingly "arey nahi sir mana larkiya bahadur hoti hey per itna bhi nahi na ki Abhijeet sir ki saath.."

Abhijeet roared with "mtlb kya hey tum dono ka?mein koi adamkhor hu kya?"

Freddy immediately made a sad face and looked down..

Daya burst in laughter "kya boss tum bhi dara diya bechare ko.."

Abhijeet glared..

Daya gave a sweet look with "waise sach mey bahadur hi hogi wo larki.."

Abhijeet can't resist the sweet look so just shook his head with "aur tumhe kabhie milegi to bari drama queen milegi.."

and they both laughed out together..

.

.

.

Daya was driving the car, Abhijeet was busy with his mobile when heard "waise boss"

the tone and call signaled something naughty coming ahead so he didnt looked up "bolo"

"sach mey koi nahi mili?"

Abhijeet looked up with 'I will kill you' look..

Daya looked serious "arey nahi..aunty keh rahi thi unhe bahu cahiye to.."

Abhijeet sighed "mil jayega to tumhe bata dunga.."

Daya smiled..Abhijeet after a short silence asked mischievously "waise tumhe bhi to mil jana cahiye tha.."

Daya blushed "kya boss..mein..mein kaise"

Abhijeet raised his brow..

Daya concentrated on driving started in soft tone "sach kaha jaye to kabhie socha nahi..aapne aapse kabhie thik se pucha hi nahi.."

"mtlb puchne layek sochne layek koi hey?"

Daya smiled shyly "aab taq dil ne is sab ki bareme nahi socha" Abhijeet smiled "per ager kabhie dil yea sab sochne lage to dimag se bhi sochna..pata hey humare proffesion mey itne dushman hote hey ki hum thik se khud ko taq biswas nahi kr sakte..to aise mey kisi aur pey.."

Daya nodded..

Then started in fresh tone "acha kal parso do din chutti hey plan kya hey?"

and they started some casual convo.

.

.

.

A week passed, that day Abhijeet entered in a restro with his two college friends..

They occupied a table and was about to order when he heard a well known voice calling out waiter.

Abhijeet turned towards the voice and found Daya sitting with a girl.

Abhijeet started looking at him rather them keenly..

But then only his friend called him so he turned back ..

His mind was saying "yea itna shy banda restro mey ek larki ki saath (he again looked back the girl hold Daya's hand) wo bhi hath pey haath..mamla kafi gambhir hey"

he noticed Daya getting up so immediately turned away.

Daya moved out without even noticing Abhijeet..

.

.

.

Abhijeet was working in his desk when Daya entered bureau humming some tune..

Abhijeet looked up, Daya seeing him casually said "good morning boss"

Abhijeet nodded "morning..waise kal dinner acha tha?"

Daya was not ready fr the sudden attack "jee?"

"nahi actually mein apne dosto ki saath kal bahar dinner kiya to smjha tumse bhi puchlu.."

Daya confusingly nodded..

Abhijeet carried on "waise mein kal Esthetics mey khana khaya.."

Daya who was about to sit on the chair again stood up straight "kya?woha kiu gaye tum?"

Abhijeet smiled under his teeth "kiu woha jana mana hey?"

"nahi mtlb nahi..bas..wo.."

he sat down on his desk chair and started concentrating on the windows opening screen of his computer.

Abhijeet gave him a look and asked "naam kya hey?"

"naam?kiska..kiu..mtlb..naam mtlb?"

Abhijeet smiled "usika.."

Daya blushed badly "kya Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi..tum to bas..wo to bus.."

their conversation remain incomplete as ACP sir entered the bureau

that day only fr a case they both have to move t jewelry shops at afternoon to inquire about a ladies hand bracelet. where jeweler says Daya that his bracelet will get ready soon.

Abhijeet give disbelieving look to Daya. after they went out from Shop Abhijeet inquires

Abhijeet "kon hai woh"

Daya "aare Abhijeet aaisa kuch nahi hai... woh bas meri dost hai..."

Abhijeet made a face with "acha Dost toh hum bhi hai tumhara per tumne hume per tumne hume toh kuch na diya" and left the place...

and a quite smile appears on Daya's face...he jerked his head and followed, they both got in the car and started

"wohi hey na?"

Daya stopped tying his seat belt and looked up "kaun?"

"arey wohi restaurant wali?"

"kya Abhijeet wo bas..yaar wo.."

"kya krti hey?"

"boss sachie wo meri dost.."

"tumhari dost ko kuch krna mana hey?"

Daya just jerked his head and started the car..

Abhijeet looked at him fr few seconds then turned away his gaze..

His mind told him "tumhare cehre se pata chal raha hey wo kya hey aur kaun hey.."

he is feeling very happy..a strange feeling that someone very near to him, someone his own is going to get happiness..

He wants to know more about that happiness..

"itna sharmila larka..isne pata nahi kaise apni dil ki baat ki hogi..yea aab taq kaha nahi..yea bracelet deke propose krega?umm..kitne din hua hoga.."

he again turned to Daya who was fully concentrating on driving..

Abhijeet smiled "isne gherwalo ko bataya bhi hoga yea..uhun itni bhi jldi kya hey..per wo larki sahi to hogi na Daya k liye?"

he felt a strange doubt..

"nahi Daya ne to soch samajh k hi..per hum CID walo ko itni asani se kisi pey biswas..mein bhi na kuch jyada soch raha hu..itna khush to hey Daya"

they reached the destination and both moved fr further investigation

.

.

.

The twist and turns of cases revealed the ugly truth..

Getting betrayed in first love is very hard to digest...

Abhijeet was lying on his bed staring at ceiling thinking all this..

"bahut nuksan kiya tumne Sonali..bahut jyada..tumhe to apni gunaho ki sajah mili per kisiko bina baat ki.."

he got up, he don't know why he can't sleep..

He wanted to stay with Daya today but Daya had refused saying he is fine..even his arm injury is not severe..

Abhijeet can understand that Daya wants to stay alone..he too thought its better because only he himself can make him understand the truth..

But sometimes a helping hand is needed..

Abhijeet moved to kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee,

he was busy in coffee when heard a call "Abhi..itni raat ko coffee?"

Abhijeet turned "arey maa aap uth gayi?mein itni aram se to kr raha tha.."

"arey mein pani lene uthi..tu pareshan hey?"

Abhijeet nodded..he poured the coffee in the cup and came near to his mother "maa mujhe Daya ki fiqar ho rahi hey.."

his mother sighed "kash pehle pata chal jata..wo khud ek CID officer hey ager use thora shaq.."

Abhijeet jerked his head "ma uska dil bilkul bache jaisa hey..innocent sa..bahut jazbati hey wo..kya kisi pey shaq krega..sare faisle to dil se leta hey.."

Abhijeet's mother continued looking at him in amazement..she is seeing a new side of her son..such a loving tone..a brotherly feel..

She pressed his shoulder

he sadly looked at her "bahut pareshan ho raha hoga..kal bureau ki bad usse milne jaunga..akele hi ro raha hoga.."

his mother nodded assuring..first time felt her son had grown up..

She didnt feel this when he joined CID..not when he won the first medal but today..

She felt assured..her son had understood relations..

* * *

 **r and r**


	10. Chapter 10

**GD** wo bag of money wo wala epi hey jismey Abhi was accused of taking rishwat…nam sayed ACCUSED OFFICER tha..AU matlab alternate universe..mtlb jaisa show mey hey hum usse kuch alag assume kr liya hey..as in this we omitted memory loss..

 **Coolak** stry is nt finished dear

 **Naz** uss epi ki bech duo ka relation aur strong hone ki journey dikhana cah rahi hu mein…

 **Dg, D, AbhiDayaFan, Mistic Morning, MRF di, Bhumi, SHZK, Priya, Angelbetu, Dips, Naina, loveabhi, Guest, Shalu, Nilpari** thanks

* * *

Daya was lying over his bed..he didn't really got when the whole night passed…he was feeling tired but his mid wide awake…

Some words are rebounding in his ears….. he wanted to stop all his mind and heart game but he fails to stop that words every time….

Abhijeet's words as **Sonali joh nuksan tumhe karna tha woh tum kar chuki ho** …

ACP sir saying **Daya Bohot dard ho raha hai….. dhyan dena aapni chot per or haan aage se jara dekh ke dosti karna kisi ladki se…**

He remembering the movement in that close factory….. he was tied with ropes on ground….. ACP sir and team come and rescue him…. he is worried for Sonali….. but suddenly saw

ACP sir holding gun on Sonali's head….. Abhijeet come rushing…. He knows well that Daya will react harshly… so he said **Daya ACP sir thik kar rahai hai** ….. Daya little shiver from inside… and then each and every word of ACP and Abhijeet reviling each and every thing did by Sonali… How Sonali use him… how Sonali cheated him… the words are entering like dagger in Daya's chest…. Although he did not show any thing that time….. he wanted to shake that girl and ask her what is his mistake why she did such things to him

Daya closed his eyes, but felt burning sensation in the eyes so again opened it, looked around..

The room is dark..curtains still drawn, he is feeling cold..he needs to cover himself..

He tried to sit to reach the quilt felt pain in every parts of body..

His eyes fall on watch, its 7am..

"mujhe bureau jana hey..asehi mein apni farz ki qabil nahi ho..kisi pe bhi aise biswas krli...kuch socha nahi..bureau.."

he descended down the bed but felt the whole room swinging..he tried to move forward..but sat back on the bed and lied back with legs still dangling down..

.

.

Abhijeet got ready fr bureau and sat on breakfast table. He was continuously trying to call someone..but his expressions were clearly saying that his tnsn and frustration is increasing.

His mother served him sandwich and juice with "kya hua itni pareshan kiu dikh rahe ho?"

Abhijeet gulped down the whole juice "ma mein nikalta hu"

"arey itni jaldi.."

"ma kaam hey" he just rushed out..

He drove to Daya's house directly and ranged the bell..

Aftr two three bells when no one opened the door Abhijeet searched fr the spare key where he had seen Daya keeping it.

He opened the door and entered inside..

"Daya.."

he didn't get answer so went to Daya's room, found Daya lying on bed in that manner..the room was too cold and dark..

Abhijeet came near Daya and bent with "Daya.." he touched his arm "arey ise to bukhar.."

he look at the side table..and sighed "goli ki ghaw hey..medicine nahi liya..sling bhi raat bhar utar k rakh diya..itni thand mey sota raha..tch.."

he sat beside Daya and caressed his forehead softly "Daya..Daya..utho..chalo thik se letna hey na?"

Daya stirred a bit..Abhijeet ruffled his hairs.."Daya utho pls"

Daya opened his eyes with "hmm..."

"kya haal bana rakha hey yaar..chalo utho.."

Daya nodded "ha bureau..jana hey.."

Abhijeet helped Daya to sit "kahi nahi jarahe ho tum..kya halat bana rakhi hey haan..ek CID officer ho tum..aur"

"CID officer..." Daya asked strangely..

Abhijeet was taking out the medicines turned to Daya "Daya tum.."

"Abhijeet mein..mein ek jimmedar CID officer nahi ban paya..mein to.."

"kya bake jarahe ho tum.."

Daya sighed "bak nahi raha hu..mein itni asani se kaise biswas kr liya kisi pey.."

he tried to sit up, got a high pain in his hand "ahhh.."

Abhijeet hold him "aram se..yea lo dawai lo pehle..aur sling kiu utar.."

Daya didn't listen any of those but sighed deeply "meine uspey itna biswas kaise kr liya..ek CID officer ban k ager khud ki dost aur dushman ko pehchan hi nahi pau to kaisa CID officer hu mein..boss mein qabil nahi hu na?"

Abhijeet sat beside him, rubbed his back softly "nahi Daya aisa koi baat nahi..dekho tumhari ismey koi galti nahi..insan jab pyar krta hey to itna logic nahi dekhta..aur tum.."

Daya nodded, suddenly grabbed Abhijeet's hands "boss meine sach mey usse bahut pyar kiya tha..bahut..sapne bhi dekh liya tha meine..Abhijeet pata hey mein saving start kiya tha..ek nayi jindegi..humari duty hi aise hey na ki humari life ki security nahi to ager mujhe kuch..to Sonali ko taqleef na ho..itna sab soch liya meine..per (he left Abhijeet's hands, the excitement in his voice died down..Abhijeet was looking at him continuously and silently) yeahi nahi socha ki mein jise leke sapne dekh na start kiya uska to mukam mey tha hi nahi.."

he looked up "Abhijeet usne mera istemal kiya..boss mein ek CID officer hoke..aise.."

Abhijeet who was till now silent, now took a deep breath "Daya pehle tum yea medicine lo.."

Daya looked up, Abhijeet forwarded the medicines..Daya silently took it..

Abhijeet got up from bed, removed the curtains and adjusted the AC, removed the quilt aside and sat again.

"dekho Daya Sonali ne tumhara istemal krna caha..per tumne to pyar kiya tha na? Wo to galat nahi hey na?"

"per galat larki se.."

"nahi Daya isme galti nahi hey..walki isse to tumhe ek sikh mili..agey kabhie bhi kisipey bharosa krne se pehle tum sochoge..dil se nahi dimag se kaam loge...aur ho sakta hey koi aur tumhare liye bana ho.."

Daya cut him harshly "firse..itna bhi bewakoof nahi.."

Abhijeet cut him calmly "ismey koi bewakoofi nahi..kaha na meine pyar aise logic wagera se nahi hota..aur fir.."

"nahi Abhijeet..mujhse fir se galti..mere wajase iss bar bhi team ko nuqsan ho sakta tha ager firse kabhie aisa hua to..mere wajase kimat mere koi apne ko chukana pare to?"

Abhijeet smiled "tumhare uss apne ki saath bhi to tumhara pyar hoga na?wo kabhie use nuqsan pahuchne nahi dega.."

Daya looked with hopeful eyes "sach?"

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya smiled a little..

Abhijeet got up with "aab aram kro tum, kal raat se kuch nahi khaya hoga kuch lata hu.."

Daya cut him "mein manage kr lunga..tum bureau.."

"chup chap aram kro"

he moved to kitchen..Daya leaned back on bedrest

.

.

.

Aftr completing breakfast Abhijeet got up with "acha khyal rakhna apna mein shaam ko ata hu.."

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet was about to move out of house felt a fixed stare so turned to find Daya looking at him..

He came near "Daya kal se bureau jana hey na? To fit hona hey na?"

Daya nodded

"to apna khayal rakhna thik hey..koi problem ho to call krna..."

Daya nodded Abhijeet moved out after patting his arm.

Daya sat on the sofa..closing his eyes..

He remembered the words " **dost to hum bhi hey tumhare** "

a sigh came out from his heart "tum bhi nahi Abhijeet..tum hi"

* * *

 **r and r**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dreamfanatic** arey arey yea kaun hey? Hum to dhynya ho gaye..Apki rvw ka darshan jo ho gaya..:p waise itni tareef... I'm turning into a bulgy balloon..ok I am trying to fulfill ur req but can't promise how it will be... Oh yea mother son scenes are more on way!

 **GD** thanks fr tareef dada, agey dekhte hey if I can maintain ur sooth

 **Coolak** abt ur query, its **Sonal** i shown in epi DEADLY BETRAYAL then **Purbi** in epi SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET and then **Inspector Shreya**..yea to hum sab jante hi hey!

 **SHZK, loveAbhi, Priya, AbhiDayafan, Khushi, Mistic Morning, D, DA95, Naina, Bhumi, Shalu, LoveDaya, Guest, Dg, Naz** thank u

 **MRF di** kaha gayi aap?missing ur rvw! :(

* * *

Daya had resumed back his duty but he mainly maintains a silent attitude...

ACP sir had already discussed it with Abhijeet who believes that time will turn everything normal...

Abhijeet came out of ACP sir's cabin and sat on his desk still looking at the file...he moved his hand on the desk and picked up a pen, he was about to start writing when he noticed the pen..

A small smile crept over his lips...

It's a beautiful silver and black pen with word BOSS carved on it...

Abhijeet looked up from his desk, immediately another head moved downwards...

Abhijeet looked around; other team members are not present...

Abhijeet moved towards Daya's desk with a serious expression and the pen with him...

Daya sensing his presence looked up, seeing the serious face Daya again looked down...

"Yea kya hey?"

"wo pen..Abhijeet wo meine socha..nahi mtlb mujhe laga.."

"yea pen hey dikh raha hey..mere desk pey kaise aya?sir ki cabin pey jab gaya tab tha nahi aur yeaha koi aur hey nahi.."

"meine hi rakha hey.." Daya looked up with earnest gaze and continued "mujhe kabhie kisine nahi kaha ki wo mera dost hey to gift du..kisine kabhie kuch nahi manga..(he hurriedly corrected) matlab tumne bhi nahi manga mera matlab wo nahi tha..wo mein.."

Abhijeet made extra serious face "koi aise gift deta hey?"

"nahi wo mein..wo sorry mein.."

"u should be sorry.."

Daya looked down..Abhijeet added naughtily "ager meri najro se chut jata to?gift apne hatho se dena cahiye na?aise chup chup k koi gift thori deta hey?"

Daya looked up..Abhijeet smiled and kept the pen on Daya's desk "chalo apne haath se do.."

Daya confusingly looked at Abhijeet

"arey jaldi do..aj mujhe isise paperwork krna hey..late ho gaya to daant paregi.."

Daya hurriedly picked up the pen and forwarded it to Abhijeet

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly "tch aise nahi bolo bhi ki boss tumhare liye gift laya..taqi mein sbko bata bhi to saku ki mere dost ne mujhe gift diya"

Daya smiled "kya boss tum bhi na..lo aab nahi to mein le lunga"

Abhijeet smilingly took the pen and clipped it in his shirt pocket "thanks.."

Daya smiled shyly..

"waise boss kiu?"

Daya showed his boyish grin "meine socha Abhijeet to sab hi bulate honge to wo..boss to serf mere ho..mtlb mein hi serf.."

Abhijeet cut him softly "boss serf tumhara hi hu aur meine sach mey gift manga tha dosti ki haq se..tum bhi wohi haq jataya karo.."

he moved back to his desk without further convo, when Daya called from behind "tumhe documentary films pasand hey?"

Abhijeet turn with questioning look

"wo meine asehi wo jo phone mey lucky draw hote hey na jabab do luck jeeto usmey participate kiya tha do hafte pehle..kal hi aya do ticket film ki..English documentary film hey.."

"per bureau.."

"shaam ko hey.."

Abhijeet smiled "aj?"

"hmm.."

"chalenge..per uski liye yea sare files jldise krne honge..kr lu?"

Daya looked down embarrassed..

.

.

.

It's already late evening, Abhijeet noticed Daya looking at watch after every two minutes..others had already moved back home..ACP sir told them too to move back but his files still not completed and its must to submit it tomorrow..

Abhijeet looked towards Daya..he is again looking at watch..Abhijeet sighed..closed the files, picked it up and moved to Daya with "chalo..Daya nikalte hey"

Daya looked at him, a cute smile came over his face..but very next moment the smile vanished "per yea files.."

"arey thori si baki hey..film ki bad gher jake kr lunga..chalo bhi der ho jayegi na"

Daya grinned happily and both moved out.

.

.

.

Next morning Daya hurriedly entered bureau "aj to pakka dant paregi..wo file bureau mey hi bhul gaya kal mein film ki khushi mey"

he was about to enter but stopped listening two voices , ACP sir was busy in scolding his officer "kya mtlab file complete nahi hua..kaha tha na meine aj hi file cahiye..fir..janab chale gaye film dekhne hey na?"

"jee sir.."

"Abhijeet..."

"sorry sir..wo mein abhie kr deta hu.."

"adhe ghnte mey mujhe yea file leke HQ jana hey..hoga us time mey?"

Abhijeet nodded.. "jee sir mein kr lunga"

ACP sir just shook his head and moved in his cabin.

Daya came inside and moved directly to Abhijeet, asked in a strict tone..

"tumne sir ko bataya kiu nahi?"

Abhijeet was searching fr some information in the computer asked unmindfully "kya.."

"ki file mere wajase nahi hua.."

"hain?"

"haa mein hi to tumhe film dikhane le gaya isiliye.."

"kya Daya gher jake complete kr sakta tha mein nahi kiya na.."

Daya looked away "per mein bhi to.."

Abhijeet suddenly looks at Daya and smiles "mein sir se kehta na to bhi mujhe daant parti ha thora daant tumhe bhi mil jata.."

Daya nodded "haan mere wajase tumhe.."

Abhijeet sighed and answered in dreamy voice "pata hey Daya school life se aj taq mujhe jyada close friend mila nahi..ek tha per..khair..mein humesha dekhta tha kaise dost ek dusre ki hisse ka daant kha lete they..punishment baat lete they..yeaha taq dusre ka homework kr dete they..ek dusre ko punishmnt se bachane k liye jhoot bolte they..mujhe bahut acha lagta tha"

he looks at Daya who was smilingly looking at him

"sachmey mein sochta tha pata nahi aise dost kaise milte honge..kitna acha lagta hoga unn sbko..per mujhe kabhie mila nahi..(he looked at Daya with eyes full of brotherly affection) aab sayed mil jaye.."

Daya just flashed his boyish grin "mein file krne mey madat kr du?"

Abhijeet nodded..and both started working together..four hands working in one rhythm..

.

.

aftr the long day full of filework and investigation abhijeet freddy and daya moved to the chorbajar area to find out infrmation about a thug..

They were roaming around when suddenly the firing started..

All three of them took the position and strted firing back, when a bullet cut past abhijeet's arm badly slicing it..

Freddy looked at abhijeet, abhijeet showed a thumbs up sign showing he is fine, freddy nods and concentrated back..

Daya was little far away so didnt notice the small happening..

Aftr the goons came under cntrol all three came out of their positions..

Abhijeet with one hand pressing his other arm ordered "freddy jinki hspital pahuchane ki halat hogi pahuchao baaki to lab vejo..aur.."

he stopped as daya came nearer with "yea kya hua.."

abhijeet made a carefree face "arey kuch nahi wo bas ek goli.."

"tumhe goli aur tum khare khare orders derahe ho..freddy kr lega sb..tum chalo.."

"daya yea bas.."

but daya didnt listen anything and right away grabbed the free arm of abhijeet "chalo..bas.."

abhijeet looked at the panic striken face of daya and smiled "acha acha chal raha hu..freddy tum.."

"sir app jayiye ho jayega sab.."

abhijeet nodded, and followed daya..

Aftr they both settled in car daya first pulled out a hanky and tied it over the wound very carefully while minuetly looking at the wound..

Abhijeet was continously starring at his face ultimately said "daya mujhe dard nahi ho raha sachie"

daya just made a face "haan tumhe kiu dard hoga senior inspectr abhijeet jo hey"

abhijeet smiled, daya aftr finishing his seva sat straight and strted driving, keeping an eye on abhijeet every two minutes..

Abhijeet sighed and patted his back "darne ki koi baat nahi daya bas goli chuke nikal gayi..hmm?"

daya turned away..

He really dont know what made him afraid..neither he knew what made abhijeet understand that..

Its a chemistry..with no chemical formula...

.

* * *

 **next chap will be on saturday probably, a bit late..sorry.. I will try to update it soon**

 **r and r**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest** aap mere bakwas ghatiya story parna bandh kr dijiye then it will not bother u weather I'm continuing or not..

 **Divyansh** hello...agey se silent nahi rehna,ok?tab hi maafi milegi...thanks btw

 **Naina** aww so many adjectives...thank u

 **Coolak** insp Anila, it was not a love track..it's in episode named Daya Ki Dulhan Ka Raaz..it's a plan of CID team so catch some criminals..no love nurturing..

 **Abhidayafan** Abhijeet ne apne files gher le gaya tha per complete nahi kr paya..and daya was speaking about his own files..hope confusion clear hua?

 **Bhumi** I will pray ki aapko aise dost bahut jald mil jaye aise dost

 **D, DA95, LoveAbhi, Mistic Morning, Jhumu, Guest, Angelbetu, Dnafan, Priya, Dreamfanatic, Shalu, Guest, SHZK, Dips, Sneha** thank you

* * *

month's days and the journey of fighting crimes together acted as mortar between this two friends..both were searching fr relations and got it..making the unknown chemistry stronger

The shy lad can now easily tease the angriest officer of team with " **shadi ho gayi, beta ho gaya, Abhijeet tumhari shaadi ki mithai taq nahi mila..wo tou paper par raha tha to pata chala..."**

the most serious officer does not hesitate to show his pain and tension when the other one is injured..crying holding his hand..

Daya was driving the car in silence noticing Abhijeet restless in deep thoughts..

"Abhijeet itna kya soch rahe ho?"

"yaar koi gift suggest kro na.."

"achanaq?"

"arey ma k liye.."

"kiu aunty ki birthday hey?"

Abhijeet continued in flow "Daya tum yea bhi bhul gaye?aj mothers day hey yaar.."

he looked up at Daya and found the change of color on his face..

"Daya.."

"haan haan wo mein..haan Abhijeet mujhe thora kaam..hey..tum pls cab se.."

Abhijeet looked deep in Daya's eyes "Daya..."

"arey Abhijeet mujhe kaam.."

"mere taraf dekh ke bolo.."

Daya didn't look at Abhijeet but continued driving..

Abhijeet asked in soft tone "mere saath shopping mall chaloge?"

Daya didn't replied but drove towards the shopping mall..

They both entered and Abhijeet choose a sari and then turned to Daya with "tum aise khali haath jaoge?"

Daya was starring at a beautiful photo frame came out of his thoughts with a jerk "haan mein..mein kaha jaunga.."

"ma se milne.."

"maa...?" Daya asked in a dreamy tone..

"kiu mere ma ko wo jagah nahi de sakte tum?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet with teary glaze "aunty ko mein..maa..."

Abhijeet nodded, then jerked his head and started in fresh tone "acha chalo jaldi kharid lo kuch..fir dinner bhi kharidna hey..aj ma ko no cooking..chalo jaldi.."

Daya just nodded and moved to kitchen section..

Abhijeet followed him through eyes "iski jaldi shaadi kerwani hogi..kitchen ka gyan prapt ho chuka hey…"

after buying gifts and dinner they both moved to house..

Daya still in a quiet mood..

Abhijeet's mother opened the door with "yea koi waqt hey..kab se phone laga rahi hu..aur upar se kaha ki dinner mat.."

she noticed Daya standing "arey Daya ayo ander ayo.."

Abhijeet asked "ma mein bhi ajau?"

his mother just made a face..

They both entered and Abhijeet hug her from behind "happy mother's day.."

his mother smiled and took the packet..she was about to move when Abhijeet placed the food packet on the dinning with "Daya tumhara gift.."

Daya who was still now looking downwards looked up "haan.."

Abhijeet nodded assumingly..

He handed over a box with "aunty wo mother's day..haan happy mother's day.."

she smilingly accepted the box with "aunty ko mother's day gift derahe ho?"

the faint smile on Daya's face disappeared..but Abhijeet's mother continued "maa nahi bula sakte?"

Daya looked at her fr few seconds then turned to Abhijeet..his eyes turned teary

"maaji..."

Abhijeet took a deep breath and gave a wide smile..

Daya smiled through tears and suddenly looked away with "mein nikalta hu.."

he just rushed out..

Abhijeet looked at his way of going..then moved near to his mother wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder with "maa mera koi bhai hota to wo Daya jaisa hota na?"

his mother just patted his cheeks..

Yes the relation had strengthen to the extent that there is a pure brotherly love nurturing in the minds

The journey had reached from " **yea CID mein rehega to mein CID chor dunga** " to " **tumhe kuch hoga to mein bhi CID chor dunga"**

after getting freed from that case and getting it clear that the guy dying in bureau die totally of accident and dr Anjalika as wrong Abhijeet was really feeling relax..he was about to leave fr his house when noticed dr Salunkhe entering the bureau

"arey dr sahab aap.."

"ACP sahab kaha hey?"

Abhijeet sensed urgency and tension in his voice so tried with "baat kya hey doctor sahab aap pareshan lag rahe hey..sab thik hey na?"

"haan abhie taq to thik hi hey..ACP saab.."

Abhijeet sighed, he remembered ACP's words saying there are reasons of tension between ACP and dr Salunkhe so just replied "sir apne cabin mey hey.."

dr Salunkhe moved to the cabin and soon entered..

Abhijeet got up to move back home but felt badly curious..

He knew he is not doing correct but still moved near to the panel window of cabin..

He heard dr Salunkhe's voice taunting as "arey nahi nahi ACP sahab aap to duty hi kerte hey..bas apki rawaiye aur najariye ki chalte wo bacha apne jan dene ja raha tha..aapko pata hey wo kitna sentimental hey fir bhi.."

ACP sir replied impatiently "meine kya kiya..ager Daya itni si baat pey aise react kre to mein kya karu?pehle apni gun se aab kisi aur ki gun kanpatti pey rakh trigger daba liya.."

Abhijeet felt a cold shiver all over his body..he hardly clutched the chair nearby..continued hearing dr Salunkhe voice "arey ager mein first chamber blank na rakhta pata hey kya ho sakta tha.."

Abhijeet's mind didn't obey him and he imagined the whole scene of what may have happened inspire of trying not to think..

He didn't dare to think more and moved out of bureau..

He didn't know himself why he is feeling so scared angry frustrated and helpless at the same time..

He directly drove to Daya's house, with expressions able to scare anyone.

He ranged the bell, but no one opened the door..

His anger bar started rising and he pressed the bell continuously..

After few seconds Daya opened the door with half opened sleepy eyes "arey Abhijeet tum? Wo mein so gaya tha to der.."

"ander asakta hu?"

the cold tone confused Daya but he gave way to enter..

Abhijeet entered inside, Daya closed the door and turned to Abhijeet who was already looking at him with most disgusted looks.

"Abhijeet kya baat.."

"tumhare informative network kaafi strong hey na?"

Daya nodded confusingly..

"wo log tumhare liye kuch kr skte hey na?"

Daya again nodded..

"to unse keh dete na ki koi desi tamancha le dey tumhe..dusre ki gun kanpatti pey rakh k yea suicide attempt krke dusro ko musibat mey kiu dalte ho?"

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet sighed and his angry cold tone changed to a frustrated tone "yea kya hey Daya..itni si himmat nahi hey tumme?koi tumpey shaq kre to tum khud ko prove krne ki wajaye vagna cahte ho..yea kya hey.."

"Abhijeet wo mein.."

"kya tum haan…"

Daya looked up "Abhijeet mujhe bahut darr laga ki kahi men..iss CID ki siwa aab mere pass kuch nahi..mein…"

Abhijeet came forward and pressed his shoulders "Daya jab hum kisi culprit se yea sunte hey ki use aur koi rasta nahi sujha aur usne kisi ko marr diya hum use galat mante hey na?"

Daya nodded

"ager kisi aur ki jaan lena gunah hey, apni jaan lena bhi to jurm hey na?fir tum khud kanun ki rakhwale hoke jurm kaise krne chale they?"

"I'm sorry mujhe tab kuch samjh…min aise kabhie nahi.."

Abhijeet said in deep voice "agey se kabhie aisa koi qadam mat uthana jisse tumhare saath saath tumhare apno ko bhi nuqsan ho…"

Daya looked at him fr a second and nodded…

Abhijeet sighed "raat bahut ho chuki hey mein nikalta hu…kal subha subha pune jaraha hu..raat ko mey milte hey.."

He moved out without giving Daya any chance to speak..

Daya looked at his way whispered "apne?"

* * *

 **r and r**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweetpari** so many rvws ek saath? thnk u...aab agey ki chaps mey tumhari rvw ka wait rehega

 **Mistic Morning** mayus na ho beta,aap ki arman jarur pura hoga..

 **GD** thanks dada, the both dialogues cnction leke mein thora asmanjas mey thi ki readers like bhi krenge bhi yea nahi

 **Guest** mujhe kittu naam pasand aya..aur aapki koi baat bura bhi nahi laga thanks fr rvw

 **Coolak** jo suicide wala epi meine mention kiya its STAGED MURDER

 **AbhiDayaFan** emotional outburst bahar aye isse pehle daya sir vaag gaye..

 **Shalu, Naz, Dnafan, SHZK, Divyansh, Dg, Naina, LoveAbhi, DA95, Priya, Rai, Madhu, Artanish, Guest, Bhumi** thank you very much fr rvw

Here comes the next chapter

Whole day with dead bodies, blood, interrogation, slapping criminals, meeting informers, drugs, scams, media pressure...it's really a stress giver..And always in this situation company of friends act as stress reliever...

These two new friends also tried the same..

Daya and Abhijeet came out of the gym with badminton rackets. ACP Pradyuman calls Abhijeet and tells him to get all the CID officers to the bureau in an hour. Abhijeet tells Daya "mujhe laga tha sir meeting mey hey..per nahi unhone to hume bureau mey bula liya.."

Right then they sees a crowd hovering over a person and that is the Indian Idol Abhijeet Sawant

Abhijeet looked at that way and made a face…

"udher dekho..dono ka naam ek hi hey per use dekho..wo yeaha enjoy ker raha hey..aur mujhe iss waqt kaam k liye breau jana hoga…ek ghante ki ander"

Daya says would it not be nice if people with the same name have the same fate.

Both moves to breau

In the bureau Daya, Abhijeet, Daksh, Fredrick and Aditi are all stood in a line and ACP Pradyuman is pacing up and down. ACP's mind went back to moment when Abhijeet taunts Dr Anjalika and also Daksh telling Daya because of him the CID has a bad name. Abhijeet sensing the silence asks "sir kya baat hey aap pareshan.."

ACP turns to his officers with "ek kaam karo.." and he orders Abhijeet to check Daya's house, Daya to check Daksh and Daksh to check Abhijeet. Similarly Fredrick to check Aditi and Aditi Fredrick's house.

All the officers exchanged confused glances and Daya ask Abhijeet by eyes who shook his head and looked up to ACP sir with "sir yea achanaq ek dusre ki gher..mtlb…baat kya…"

"mujhe information mili hey koi ek cd officer dusre CID officer pey goli chalane ki plan ker.."

"sir ho sakta hey yea information jhooti ho.."

"nahi Abhijeet ek bar to dekhna cahiye…chalo tum log jao..dekho..aur kuch bhi mile to inform krna.."

After fulfilling the orders all officers except Daya and Daksh reported back to bureau..

ACP sir was not present there Abhijeet's mind was feeling a strange tension and he was busy trying to call Daya, but Daya was not picking the call..

ACP came inside ignoring media with the celebrity suspect Abhijeet Sawant. Abhijeet, Fredrick and Aditi was already present there. Abhijeet immediately informs ACP that they three came back but Daya and Daksh have not.

While other officers got busy with the new case Abhijeet goes to the forensic lab and Dr Anjalika tells him that ACP did not call her bout any case. Abhijeet says that he has come without ACP's Knowledge.

She does not disclose if Daksh or Daya had been there but says the phone was dead so no one can call.

Abhijeet meets a girl as he is leaving the lab and finds out that it is Pratima Anjalika's new research assistant.

Abhijeet asks her if she knew if Daksh or Daya had come to meet Dr Anjalika, she told him that Daksh was there with Dr Anjalika 3 hours ago and he was angry. Dr Anjalika did instigate him and tell him that someone may be after him or try to kill him. After talking to Pratima Abhijeet realizes that Daksh did not go to Abhijeet's house as instructed by ACP but stayed in the bureau and went after Daya.

Abhijeet goes to Daya's house and he sees that all stuff is thrown around. In midst that he sees a silencer and knows for sure that Daya is in trouble.

He was looking around, his mind is not letting him feel relax "Daya ne to kuch din pehle hi ek kaam wali rakha tha..uss din mila mein bhi..wo kaha gayi.." Right then the servant comes there and she is surprised to see Abhijeet. She tells him that Daya and Daksh had a fight and Daya left with a bag in his hand.

"kya..acha kaise nikle wo dono.."

"apne apne motorcycle pey.."

Abhijeet just nods and rushed out..feeling really bad omen around..

He directly made his way to the traffic police nearby and after some initial questioning got the information that Daya headed to Dabor road. Abhijeet informs ACP sir the same and himself moved there..

After covering some distance Abhijeet sees Daya's bike and gets out of his car. He walks towards the bike and someone starts to fire at him. He also starts to fire but he is unable to see anyone. As he is looking around he feels a gun on his neck and when he turns he sees a badly bruised Daksh. Daksh on seeing Abhijeet lowers his gun "Abhijeet sir aap…wo sorry wo mujhe laga wo log…honge.."

Abhijeet was not at all in the mood of hearing all those sorry and things..the alarm of his mind is ringing vigorously and signaling of something very bad… "kaun log?kis bareme bol rahe ho?aur Daya..Daya kaha hey?"

Daksh says that as per ACP's order he had gone over to Abhijeet's house. While he was there was a call and thinking it might be urgent he picked it up. The person on the other line was telling him he knew about Daksh's dead brother and asked him to come immediately to this place. When he came here he saw Daya with them and they asked him to shoot Daya.

Abhijeet's expression changed immediately, he came out of his shocked phase with difficulty and asked impatiently "kya kiya tumne fir Daya ki saath? Mar di goli?"

Daksh tells him no he did not as someone or something hit him. Abhijeet calls Daya's phone to see that it is in the jungle along with the badge. Abhijeet tells Daksh they need to go to the hospital as he is badly wounded

Abhijeet moves out last time glancing towards the jungle…his mind still not in peace and yes he can admit it to himself he is afraid…

They both reached hospital and in the hospital ACP Pradyuman is not sure where Daya has gone and Aditi tells him that they have no information still. Daksh still tries to tell them that he is innocent but Abhijeet pulls ACP to the side and tells him he does not believe Daksh. He says he is making up a story about going to his house (Abhijeet) and straight to the jungle but Daya's servant said that Daksh and Daya had a fight and when Abhijeet reached there the place was in a mess.

Before they can further carry out their doubt a case got reported and all had to move out leaving Aditi and Daksh behind..

After a whole tiresome day and a mind full of doubt on Daksh and unable to concentrate a bit on the mystery of more than one Colonel Banjara Abhijeet reaches home..

He just lied on the sofa with closed eyes, when felt a soft touch on his forehead..

"Abhi.."

"maa please aap dinner kr ley mera man nahi hey.."

"pr beta batao to kya hua?"

Abhijeet was about to say something but suddenly jumped up "maa aj subha ko Daksh aya tha?"

"Daksh? Kiu?"

"aap bolo na.."

"pata nahi beta mein to subha hi nikal gayi thi ashram ke liye abhie thori der pehle lauti…per beta baat kya hey.."

He laid back again "maa Daya..pata nahi kaha hoga.."

"matlab?"

"matlab hi to samajh nahi araha hey.."

"kal raat jab tum bureau jane ke liye nikle tab to tum dono phone pey baat.."

"ha maa…raat ko bureau mey tha wo..sir ne hume ek dusre ki gher search krne ko subha hum sab wohi..fir pata nahi kaha chala gaya…"

His mother was looking at him in silence.. e continued in a low tone "mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey.."

His mother looked at him strangely..

She didn't remember her son admitting of being scared, from an early age he used to thing being afraid is being weak and today he is afraid?

Abhijeet grabbed her hands "ma wo thik to hoga na?"

She nodded but now she too felt a scare…

The next day started in routine…Abhijeet was present at duty but his mind is not… ACP sir noticed it well but didn't disturb his trail when that call came informing them of another Colonel Banjara.

The call of duty cannot be ignored..team reached there and found a mob of people surrounding someone throwing stones at..after listening to the woman who called them, team tried to approach the man but mob was at the peak of anger..

Abhijeet was already too tensed of recent happening pulled out his gun and stopped the public..the officers moved forward towards the man fallen on the road and called "Colonel Banjara"

and the Colonel Banjara turned…

r and r


	14. Chapter 14

**Dreamfanatic** yaar chap mey kuch khas tha bhi nahi, it was just recolection of epi..acha sun bore hoke vaag mat jana

 **Divyansh** last year? Tab kya para tha apne? I know the chapter didn't have anything in it

 **Dg, AbhiDayaFan it's** an episode shown by FW in show where some dead bodies are found having identity of colonel Banjara...and even when Daya was found he seemed to be tortured and brainwashed to believe he was colonel Banjara...

 **Naina** its code name Banjara not captain Banjara yaar...actually many readers havent watched the epi, even i didn't get it in u tube some reviews here also prooved that they havnt watched the epi..to aise mey achanaq daya ki wapas ane se start krti to log confuse ho jate na? Isliye..sorry to bore you dear

 **Jhumu** arey ata anek purano epi re, bdhy YouTube ao nai..ami sure na kojon dekheche..rvw dekhe bjhlm 50 percent dekheche 50 percent dekhe ni..tai vblam hotat kre ferot alo theke start krle guliye jbe tai..epi ta k njr mto kre describe kre dilam..bore haechs? Sorry:)

 **GD, SHZK, DA95; Rai, Shalu, Guest, Mistic Morning, Nilpari, Artanish, Priya, dnafan, Guest, Bhumi** thank you

 **Here comes the next chapter hope it can satisfy u all**

* * *

the officers moved forward towards the man fallen on the road and called "Colonel Banjara" and the Colonel Banjara turned…

A shocking voice came out of Abhijeet's throat "Daya…."

Yes it's Daya in a bad state. It's easy to get only by looking at his condition that he is tortured badly…Abhijeet tucked back his gun and just rushed t Daya who tried to skid away..

Abhijeet knelt beside him and softly hold his hands.. ACP sir too came forward Abhijeet ordered Aditi with "ambulance bulao jaldi..aur (his voice raised) yeaha koi tamasha nahi chal raha jo aaplog vir jamaye khare hey jaiye apne apne kaam kijiye..move.."

ACP sir asked Daya "Daya yea sab kaise…"

Abhijeet looked at ACP then at Daya whose eyes are closing "sir please aap iski halat to dekhiye yea sab interrogation bad mey bhi to…"

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet fr a second and nodded.

.

.

.

After getting information from Freddy about Daksh the whole team moved back to bureau..Abhijeet requested ACP sir if he can stay back..

ACP sir tried with assurance of doctor being there but seeing his earnest face agreed.

Abhijeet was sitting beside the bed lost in some thoughts, when heard a noise and looked up, found Daya nearly dozing off and in the process the things attached to his head hit the bed crown..

Abhijeet stood up and looked around..only one nurse is there near the monitoring machines..

"excuse me.."

the nurse looked back

"wo patient ko sayed neend arahi hey..bed niche krskte hey na?"

the nurse came forward and lowered the bed, then helped Daya to lie back..Abhijeet unintentionally moved forward and softly held down Daya with "aram se.."

The nurse smiled "relax sir..hume experience hey"

Abhijeet managed a dry smile..the nurse adjusted the machines and moved..Abhijeet too was about to move back but felt his one finger clutched by Daya..

He looked at Daya who had already closed his eyes.

Abhijeet moved forward his other hand to caress Daya's head but those machines and bandage..he pulled back his hand, pulled the tool closer and sat down, softly rubbing Daya's arm who slept more peacefully..

Abhijeet didn't loosen his hand but rested his chin on other hand again dived in thoughts.. Thoughts of Daksh..he is feeling angry on Daksh but next moment remembering his tnsn fr his brother..

He looked at Daya's face "kya bhaio ka pyar aisa hi hota hey?"

He didn't expect any answers but felt a pang of pain..

Suddenly he remembered something and was about to get up but his standing with jerk disturbed Daya's sleep.

He moved his head here and there..Abhijeet looked around fr the nurse but she had moved out, so he patted his shoulder softly..

Daya again moved to sleep..Abhijeet sighed "Freddy ajaye fir nikalta hu..aise akele chor jana thik nahi hoga"

he sat down again keeping his head down on the bed.

Abhijeet felt a touch on his shoulder, he looked up "arey Freddy tum agaye.."

"sir Daya sir thik hey?"

Abhijeet sighed and looked at the helpless figure lying on bed "pata nahi..doctors keh rahe hey 24hrs observation ki bad yea machine wagera hata denge..tabhie kuch keh sakte hey.."

"sir aap kuch pareshan.."

"hmm..wo bas..Freddy doctors keh rahe they ise bahut mental torture bhi kiya gaya to aab wo apno ki saath rehega to jaldi thik hoga,doctors iski family se milne cah rahe they..iss observation period ki bad ise release krne ki soch rahe they"

"per aise halat mey.."

"haa Freddy ise bahut khyal ki jarurat hey..mein soch raha tha Daya ki bhaiya bhabi ko.."

"ha sir yea sahi rehega.."

Abhijeet smiled "acha to tum yeaha ruko..mein bureau jata hu..woha Daya ki emergency contacts mey unka number jarur hoga"

"jee sir"

Abhijeet nodded, covered Daya properly and touched the hairy scalp and moved out.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet banged on the table hardly "phone off..number does not exist..aab un logo se contact kaisi..case file mey bhi to yeahi number..haan sayed Daya ki file

mey kuch aur information ho..record room se uski file dekhta hu.."

he moved to record room and searched fr Daya's record file..

He opened the first page.. Graduated from Mamta Foundation..

"Mamta Foundation? Mtlb wo jis orphanage mey mujhe..le gaya tha? Daya orphanage se..mtlb..wo ek..."

Abhijeet sat down on the chair with a thud..

"isliye jab jab mein uski gherwalo ki baat cherta tha wo itni chup sa ho jata tha..aur mein mein use kitne bar hurt kiya..kitne bar.."

he grabbed his head in both hands..

"per uske bhaiya..wo to uska apna..haan mujhe unhe dhundna hi hey..address..address...haan pune ka hey.."

he note down the address and moved out

he called his mother on way "maa aj raat ko mein gher nahi apaunga..aap tnsn mat lijiye"

"per beta Daya thik to hey na?"

"haan ma wo thik hey hospital mey..mujhe koi aur kaam hey mein rakhta hu.."

he cut the call and drove off

his mother sighed "kal taq to ise Daya ki agey kuch sujh nahi raha tha aab kya kaam agaya.."

.

.

.

Abhijeet was driving back to Mumbai...the sun rays clearly showing his tired face..

He drove to hospital directly and went to Daya's room.

Freddy was standing with a doctor and nurse there..

Abhijeet entered silently and looked around..

Daya was the first one to see him..Daya tried to move, although his machines are all removed he was not that fit..Abhijeet suddenly felt his eyes getting moist..

He moved forward and cleared his throat intentionally..

Freddy turned "good noon sir.."

Abhijeet nodded, he came near Daya "kaise ho.."

Daya continued looking at him..Abhijeet pressed his arm caringly "doctor aab.."

"he is fine and out of danger now..unki brain ki signals bhi kaafi hat taq normal ho chuki hey..but.."

"but?"

"I'm repeating officer yea hospital dawai inse kayi jyada iss waqt inhe gher ki mahol aur care..apno ki saath ki jarurut hey it will help him to recover sooner"

Abhijeet looked towards Daya, his lips were trembling and fist tried to be tightened

Abhijeet took a deep breath "doctor saab aap Daya ko discharge ki soch rahe hey?"

"jee filal aj nahi..kuch test krna hey thora observation pey rakh na hey and then I need to meet his relatives uski bad hi.."

Abhijeet nodded..

After the doctor left Freddy was about to ask something but Abhijeet stopped him with "tum gher jao..rest leke fresh hoke bureau chale jana..mein 2 baje taq bureau pahuch jaunga.."

Freddy now noticed Abhijeet properly, the same outfit..red eyes..he got confused but just nodded and left..

Abhijeet followed Freddy by eyes and after he disappeared completely he turned towards Daya..

"tumhe hospital pasnd nahi na? aise hi doctor discharge kr denge hum gher chalenge thik hey.."

Daya just looked away..

Abhijeet took a deep breath "mein kal pune gaya tha..tumhare bhaiya bhabi se milne"

Daya's body jerked badly..he looked at Abhijeet trying hard to say out something...

Abhijeet grabbed his hands "relax Daya..dekho..wo log woha nahi mile mujhe..asspas ki logo ney kaha un logo ne gher badal di hey.."

Daya looked at him, Abhijeet nodded "haan isiliye to..warna wo mere saath ajate na.."

Daya's expression seemed relax..Abhijeet bit his lips..

"tum ek bar thik ho jao fir hum dono mil ke milne jayenge thik hey na?"

Abhijeet pretended not to notice the silent tear which rolled down from Daya's eyes..

He smiled a bit with "acha aab tum aram kro mujhe ek bar bureau jana hoga..mein shaam ko ata hu aur fir dekhte hey doctor kab discharge krte hey..thik hey.."

Daya just continued looking at Abhijeet and he moved out.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered in his house and sat on the couch totally exhausted "maa paani dena"

his mother came back with glass of water found him clutching his head, she softly rubbed her hand in his hairs "beta..kya..baat"

her sentence remained incomplete as her brave child hugged her like a scared child and rubbed his face over her chest "Abhi kya hua beta..bol na?"

"ma..meine bahut hurt kiya use..bahut bar..per mujhe pata nahi tha na.."

"Abhi tu kya bol raha hey kuch samajh.."

he looked up "ma apko yaad hey Daya apni birthday pey mujhe ek orphanage mey le gaya tha?"

his mother nodded..

"maa Daya woha pala bara hey.."

"kya?"

"maa sab kehte hey ma baap sanskar dete hey bache ko, ma baap thik se sikh na dey to bacha bigar jata hey..sab jhuth hey..wo bhi to bacha hi tha na..kisika pyar nahi mila hoga..fir bhi use pyar ki har parivasha kitne achese ate hey.."

"per tumhe kaise.."

"Daya ki file se..uski bhaiya bhabi se contact nahi ho pa raha tha to meine uski file dekhi usmey uska pura record hoga to sayed koi relative mil jaye..woha se.."

his mother silently sighed rubbing his head fr some moments then asked "uske bhaiya bhabi se baat.."

Abhijeet sat straight with a jerk "kisse baat kru..wo log itni swarthy hey ki..pata hey maa unn logo ne pata badal liya..parosi se nayi pata leke gaya to muh pey keh diya unhe kisi Daya se koi talukat nahi..uski bhai ne to yea bhi keh diya wo Daya ko jante taq nahi...Daya ki halat sun k ek bar bhi unki cehre pey shikal taq nahi ayi..mein ager unhe na pehchnta hota to sach mey lagta galat gher agaya hu"

his mother asked in chocked voice "per aise kaise.."

"wo log uss kidnapping k liye pura Daya ko hi jimmedar mante hey.."

"per Daya ne kya kiya..wo to kitna pareshan.."

"unhe usse kya..jinhe apne bhai ki aise halat se koi lena dena nahi to.."

he made a disgusted face, his mother rubbed his back softly.

"maa Daya ko meine kitne bar family ki bareme puch k hurt kiya na?"

"beta tumhe thori pata tha ki wo.." his mother stopped

He looked at his mother "aab bhi anath hi kahogi na?"

his mother shook her head in no with "tujhe yaad hey us din tune kya kaha tha?"

"kya?kis din?"

"yeahi ki tera koi bhai hota to Daya jaisa hota.." Abhijeet looked down with a small smile

"to aab jiska itna hatta katta gussa wala bhai ho use kuch keh du ho sakta hey?"

"kya ma..aap na.."

his mother smiled..he lied down on his mother's lap, some tension still present over his face

"aur bhi kuch baat hey hey na Abhi?"

"ma doctors Daya ki gherwalo se milna cahte hey fir release krna.." and he explained the whole "to ismey itni pareshan kiu.."

"ma Daya akela to gher pey nahi reh payega na..to use hospital mey hi rehna hoga..hospital mey rehna kise pasand hey..use bekar mey.."

"tu ek kaam kiu nahi krta?"

"kya?"

"tu use gher le ana..yeaha.."

Abhijeet looked at his mother fr some moments and then jumped over her hugging her tightly "mein kal hi doctor se fir Daya se baat krunga"

it's not sympathy what he was feeling but feeling himself in the pain through which the other one was going through..

 _ **A nameless relation of heart is getting its name..but is it from both sides? or the other one will take it as sympathy?**_

* * *

r and r


	15. Chapter 15

**Divyansh** negativity to hoga hi warna story real nahi lagega na, waise yea broda kya hota hey?

 **Palak** arey wo choti bachi yea tera punishment tha, agli bar time se nahi kiya to dekhna

 **Mistic Morning** hotat kre valobasha pele voy to lgbei, kharap bhvr er chey anek beshi voy..but a true rltn of heart has the power to overcome it

 **BT** thora daant to banta hey na, per gusse wale bhai bhi bha bha se darta hey

 **Dg** epi name?kaunsa epi name?

 **SHZK, GD, DA95, AbhiDayaFan, Guest, Bhumi, Shalu, Loveabhi, Rai, Nilpari, Angelbetu, Priya, Guest, Jhumu, Artanish, Naina** thanks you..fr the precious reviews

Here comes our next chapter, an extra long chapter

* * *

Abhijeet entered Daya's room in hospital found him trying to struggle to reach the glass..but his trembling hands not allowing him..

Abhijeet hurriedly moved forward and pressed Daya's shoulder, Daya looked up.

Abhijeet smiled and picked up the glass and gave it to Daya hold his palms and made him sip the water.

Daya was looking at Abhijeet continuously, Abhijeet said in fresh tone "doctor se baat ho gayi hey aj shaam ko tum gher jarahe ho.." Daya smiled..

Abhijeet continued "mere saath.."

Daya frowned and shook his head in no..

Abhijeet confusingly looked at Daya "mere saath nahi jana? Kiu?"

Daya pointed to himself and then Daya and shook his head firmly

"per Daya doctor ne to kaha ki tum gher ja sakte ho..fir bhi hospital hi rahoge?mera gher itna bura hey"

Daya shook his head again bit impatiently

"kya keh rahe ho kuch samajh.."

Daya moved his lips but unable to say anything threw the glass which was in his hand

the glass broke down in pieces..

Abhijeet glanced at those broken pieces and then turned to Daya strictly "Daya..yea kya hey.."

Daya looked up at Abhijeet and started crying harshly and helplessly

Abhijeet fr a moment stopped, he felt a high pain in his heart..he had never felt so helpless.

Abhijeet sat down on bed opposite to Daya grabbing his palms "relax..Daya sorry..acha sorry..tumhe mere saath mere gher nahi jana na?"

Daya didn't replied but was trying to control his silent sobs.

Abhijeet made a sad face "pata hey ma subha se kitni tayiari kr rahi thi, unka dusra beta gher ayega.."

Daya looked up, Abhijeet looked in his eyes and nodded, continued "per aab unhe phone kr k mana krna hoga..(he made a face) yea sahi.."

Daya clutched his hand..

"to chaloge na tum?"

Daya looks down..Abhijeet sighed "Daya.."

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet got up, patted his back with "mein abhie bureau jata hu, shaam ko ayunga..thik hey?tayiar rehna.."

Daya gave a silent nod..

Abhijeet moved out "Daya itna hesitate kiu ho raha,mein senior hu isliye?mere rawaiye se?yea wo iss sab ko sympathy samajh raha hey..per mein to...pata nahi mein kiu kya soch k kr raha hu..bas kuch to hey.."

he drove off to bureau

.

.

.

Freddy ACP and Abhijeet all three were present in Daya's room fr his discharge.

ACP and Abhijeet was standing in a corner "Abhijeet r u sure isse tumhe koi problem to nahi.."

"nahi sir.."

"apni ma se baat kr li na?"

"sir yea sujav pehle ma ne hi diya..hume bilkul problem nahi hogi..per Daya sayed.."

"Daya kya?"

"thora uncomfortable hey.."

"nrml hey na Abhijeet, tabiyet thik nahi..apno ne saath chor diya..aise halat mey senior ki gher rehna..use to fiqar hogi ki wo tumpey kahi bojh.."

"sir pls..sir mein humesha apni privacy ko leke bahut concerned tha, kisi dost ki saath jyada ghula mila hi nahi..koi mere personal baat ki reference mey kuch kahe to humesha gussa ata tha per jab Daya wohi sab..mein khud nahi janta kiu per gussa ata hi nahi"

ACP sir patted his shoulder, Abhijeet looked down "sorry sir mein kuch jyada hi.."

their conversation get interrupted as the doctor came in..

Abhijeet moved forward to get detailed instruction about medicines and all followed by ACP sir.

Two ward boys came in with a wheelchair..

Abhijeet glanced once at it and after a deep sigh completely turned.

Daya's eyes were fixed on that chair..Freddy called softly "sir..Daya sir.."

Daya looked at Freddy then again turned to the chair..

The ward boys came forward and hold his arm..his body jerked badly..he clutched the bed sheet tightly..

Freddy noticed the change "sir aap thik hey..sir.."

his voice increased a bit..both ACP and Abhijeet turned.

Abhijeet found Daya's fixed glaze on the chair..he exchanged glances with ACP sir and excused from the doctor moved to Daya "Daya.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet, "kuch nahi hua..tum bahut jald bilkul fit ho jaoge..pehle se behtar ho na?" Daya continued looking at him silently

Abhijeet took a deep breath "ispey nahi baithna?acha chalo koi baat nahi..hum aise koshish krte hey thik hey..ayo.."

he was about to hold Daya's arm but Daya shook his head in no and looked towards the ward boys..

They came forward and shifted him to wheel chair..

Abhijeet was silently looking at the scene

.

.

.

Two days passed now Daya can walk a small distance inside room taking support from dfrnt things, but still he was unable to utter a single voice..

His every movement clearly shows how much uncomfortable he was feeling to be at seniors place..especially in the presence of Abhijeet..

Unintentionally only he had grown easier with Abhijeet's mother, but whenever Abhijeet was there he kept himself inside a shell, as if guilty.

Abhijeet didn't interrupt the shell much as he now relieved about Daya was fully focusing on case

Dr Anjalika had already found that one of the dead bodies had a pacemaker. Using the identification number on the pace maker the CID find out that the body is of a Pappu who was a criminal. He had escaped with three friends and the second Colonel Banjara was of from those three. They then go to the third escaped criminal's house Munna where they find Munna has been stabbed. Before he dies he gives a packet to Abhijeet. The packet has pieces of paper teared from a sketch

Freddy Abhijeet and ACP sir was busy joining the pieces to get the sketch ready, it came out of being ACP sir..before they can come to any further conclusion a bullet hit the sketch..

Three of them turned to see its Daya, Abhijeet was really confused and happy at the same time, but fr then he was only an officer..

After due questioning, it came out Daksh's name again as the culprit..

ACP sir seeing Daya's condition ordered Abhijeet as "tum gher le jao ise hum Daksh ko dekhte hey.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was sitting all exhausted crying helplessly..he nodded and moved to Daya, while ACP sir and Freddy moved out.

Abhijeet pulled a chair and sat across Daya "tum akele aye?"

Daya nodded..

"very good..mtlb tum bahut jald bilkul fit hone wale ho..so aab bilkul rona nahi hey..okay?"

Daya tried to smile, "chalo aab gher chale?"

Daya looked around trying to say something, Abhijeet nodded "kuch nahi hoga ACP sir ko..bilkul thik honge sir..tumne sahi time pey information jo de diya.."

after long Abhijeet found the boyish grin..

Abhijeet was about to say something more when his phone rang, seeing the caller id he looked at Daya with "ma ko kehke nahi aye?"

Daya looked down, Abhijeet made a face "gher chalo fir parade hogi tumhari"

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered in his mothers room found her arranging something in cupboard "maa.."

"ha bol.."

"baitho na.."

his mother looked at him then sat down "hmm.."

"aj Daya aise bureau pahuch gaya.."

his mother nodded "mein mandir gayi thi, mujhe tnsn ho gaya tha ake ki yea larka.."

Abhijeet shook his head "pata nahi kaise cab arrange kiya kaise pahucha..meine dctrs se baat ki..keh rahe they pura will power se hi ker paya bureau pahuchke uske sari will power khatam ho gaya.."

his mother smiled "aisa hi hota hey..insan lambe raste pey nahi thakta jaise hi manjil dikh jati payer saath chor deti hey.."

"hmm..ma actually doctor keh rahe they ager uski will power pey jor diya jaye to wo thik jaldi hoga.."

"ha to..tu ismey pareshan kiu.."

"pata nahi lag raha hey kahi isse aur jyada taqleef ho Daya ko to?"

his mother patted his arm "nahi hoga..tu rehega na woha.."

Abhijeet looked at his mother fr some seconds then said "kal Sunday hey,kal doctor ajayenge check krne"

his mother nodded "ek baat kahu Abhi?"

"aap permission le rahi hey?"

"bache bare ho jane ki bad kuch baat soch samajh k hi kehna parta hey beta"

Abhijeet sighed sadly "kash aap daantne se pehle thora permission leti.."

"Abhi..."

hearing the stern voice Abhijeet lied down on bed "kahiye.."

"beta tum dono bilkul alag ho..tum bahut jyada practical angle se sochte ho wo bahut jyada dil se..Daya bahut jyada expressive hey tum bahut reserved..agey chal ke tum dono ki dosti ki beech yea batein asakti hey.."

"mtlb?"

"jaise ki kabhie Daya tumhare kisi baat se thora hurt ho to bahut jyada express kr dey..openly kuch keh dey..tumhare reserved nature use dil pey le lega aur chup hoke dur jana suru karoge tum..aise dosti nahi rehti.."

Abhijeet nodded "mtlb hum dono ko dost banna hi nahi tha?"

"meine aisa kab kaha?"

"maa aapki baat mujhe samjh nahi arahi..aur aap achanaq yea sab kiu.."

"achanaq isliye keh rahi hu ki meine dekha tum dono hi ek dusre ki parwa krte ho per kahi na kahi darte ho..Daya sayed tum senior ho iss fasla se darta hey aur tum sayed kuch apne ego se.." Abhijeet turned away his gaze. His mother softly caressed his hairs "tum late ate ho na to Daya bar bar ghari dekhta hey per tumhari ander ane ki awaj ki bad tumse milne ki koi cah nahi dikhata mtlb use lagta hey use tum yeaha le aye to bas use uss room mey rehna hey jaldi thik hona hey aur jana hey rishta nahi banana..wo apne chalne pey jyada jor deta hey taki wo yeaha se ja paye, na bhi bol paye to bhi ja paye.."

"per ma mein to.."

"aap bhi beta..bureau se laut k ek bar milne taq nahi jate.."

"ma wo kuch kehna cahta hey keh nahi pata..smjhana cahta hey ker nahi pata aur ro deta hey mujhe acha nahi lagta..aj buraeu mey bhi bacho ki tarah ro para..mujhe rona ajata he ma.."

his mother smiled "per Daya ko lagta hoga na ki Abhijeet mujhe le to aya per koi care nahi..sayed sympathy dikha raha ho.."

Abhijeet shook his head then said "ma aap keh rahi thi hum dono bilkul alag hey..mtlb ager humari dosti ager aur majbut hua to wo compromise nahi ho jayega?"

"beta adjustment aur compromise ki beech ek chota sa farq hey..jab ek taraf se serf pressure aye dursra serf pista jaye wo compromise, jab dono thora thora badle khud ko thora ek dusre ki adat ko man le wo adjustment..aur har rishte mey adjustment hota hi hey warna rishte agey nahi bartye..aur mujhe apne dono beto ko humesha saath dekhna hey..smjhe na?"

Abhijeet looked at his mother fr few moments then a broad smile came over his face "thnk you maa.."

.

.

.

The doctor said again "come on officer boliye..kuch bhi..aapki statement ki bina yea case ki value kam ho jayega isiliye ACP sahab ne kaha mujhe apki therapy ka..come on officer try.."

Abhijeet just pushed open the door and moved in..

He was standing outside the cabin hearing all this from nearly 15 minutes, but his patience wall no longer stayed erect

the doctor looked at him with a scowl..

Abhijeet ignored that look and looked at Daya who was trying hard to utter something..

As soon as the both eyes meet Daya's eyes got teary..

Abhijeet moved forward, the doctor tried "Abhijeet aap pls.."

but Daya already clutched Abhijeet's hand..

Abhijeet looked at doctor "pls doctor..(turned back to Daya with) Daya thora sa koshish kro..tum bol paoge..thik hona hey na?"

Daya bit his lips tried again but failed and covered his face, his jerks in body showed easily he was trying to suppress tears, Abhijeet pressed his shoulders "Daya..nahi..pls…"

Daya didn't look up but did most unexpected thing..he suddenly hugged Abhijeet tightly hiding his face in his chest sobbing bitterly..

Abhijeet fr a moment was stunned then softly wrapped Daya with "acha acha relax..dekho hum bad mein.."

but was stopped with a feeble voice "Abh..Abhi...j..eet.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next chap will be the last chapter of story**

 **So r and r soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rai** arey ar ki likhbo bujhte parchi na..kanna kati Kris na..khub tartari abar duo story nie firbo..mota sota boro soro dekhe..just akta valo plot pey jai trpr

 **Angelbetu** yea chap bhi parlo ager title se connection mil jaye to thik, warna mein bata dungi..

 **Divyanash** I'm totally a sissy yaar..broda nahi hu..! I'm thinking..dekhte hey koi hatke OS idea ager mil jaye uss spcl day k liye..

 **Naina** it's my fav epi dear

 **GD** Dada aap khud itni crispy gripping story likhti ho, apki samne hum kaha...

 **BT** moms are always matured na...! Waise jyada laddu halwa khayega to baat kaise karega?muh vara hua hoga na..:p

 **Mistic Morning** dekho true relation found its way..

 **AbhiDayaFan, Guest, Shalu, Guest, Bhumi, Guest, Jhumu, DA95, SHZK, Palak, LoveAbhi, Priya, Artanish** thank you

here comes the next and the last chapter of story

* * *

"abbey kab se bula raha hu ki janab thora dinner kr lene ka zehmat ker ley per iski kaan mey to.." the figure stormed in the attic room loudly murmuring all this, but stopped seeing many albums, some shirts, newspapers gift boxes, film tickets, restro cards, diaries all scattered all over the floor in middle of which a person is sitting totally lost in those..

He came nearer and knelled beside him and pressed his shoulder "Daya.."

Daya jerked out of his dreamland "tum..tum kya ker rahe ho yeaha.."

"yea sawal mujhe tumse krna cahiye na?"

Daya smiled "aj na wo purane case files dekhne ke liye mein humare bureau ki record room mey gaya tha..to wo sare case details dekhte dekhte asehi dil kiya ki ek bar unn purane dino ko jee liya jaye.."

Abhijeet asked confusingly "matlab?"

"bas kuch nahi.." he leaned casually on wall "tumhe yaad hey hum dono ki dosti ki suruwat ki din?"

Abhijeet nodded smiling "tab kitna sharmata tha tu, aur (he made extreme sad face) tab thora bahut darta bhi tha mujse.."

Daya punched him "mein yea yaad krne ko nahi bola.."

Abhijeet laughed out..

Daya stared dreamily at those scattered things "pata hey boss yea ek lauta rishta hey jiska koi anniversary yea birthdates nahi hota"

Abhijeet looked confused "matlb?"

"dekho..ma baap ki rishte ki suruwat hota hey jis din bache janam leta hey, baki sab rishte bhi usi din..fir school se rishta jorta hey jis din school join krta hey..bhai behen ofc se sab rishte yeahatq yea pyar mohabbat..shadi sab ki strting date hoti hey..bas dosti kaise kab kis din suru hota koi date nahi hota.."

Abhijeet sighed "tu achanaq yea sab..sab thik to hey na?"

"kya boss..har baat pey to tension na lo na"

Abhijeet smiled "acha chal uth aab dinner kr ley.."

Abhijeet was about to get up

"boss.."

Abhijeet sat back with "hmm"

"tum mujhe jab mein Daksh ki wajase uss halat taq pahuch gaya mujhe le aye they…mujhe bar bar lagta tha mein kahi tum pey oi bojh to…boss tab bhi mujhse itna pyar krte they?yea bas farz.."

Abhijeet strictly cut him "farz tha kya koi?"

Daya looked down "nahi mujhe laga tha sayed taras khake..tum jan gaye they na mein anath hu..bhaiya ne bhi…ek lachar anath.."

Abhijeet pressed his palms signaling him to stop..Daya looked up in Abhijeet's eyes

Abhijeet continued "farz sayed tha..dosti ka hi.."

Daya sensed he had unintentionally touched the most vulnerable portion of his friend's heart..its sensitive regarding him..so made a face "haan haan pata hey tumne mujh pey yakin taq nahi kiya…ACP sir ki bareme kaha taq nahi aur keh diya ki tumhe bharosa"

Abhijeet slapped his head "arey yaar kitni bar kaha tujh pey nahi uss waqt halat pey bharosa nahi tha.."

"hunh.."

Abhijeet pushed him with "acha chal aab uth dinner krne chal"

he was about to gather all the things when Daya tried to stop him "boss mein kr lunga na.."

Abhijeet frowned "achanaq tujhe kaam ka bukhar kaise char gaya..."

he was picking up things when his hand fall on a diary..

"yea diary to mera.."

Daya looked away "marr gaya.."

Abhijeet picked up the diaries "yea to sab mere..tu inn sbki saath kya kr raha tha?"

"bas mein.."

"mere diary kiu par raha tha tu?"

Daya made a cute face "tumhari jindegi mein apni jagah dhund raha tha"

Abhijeet asked in deep tone "uske liye tujhe meri diary parne ki jarurat hey?"

Daya nodded in no "nahi yea to mujhe pata hey ki wo jagah kaunsa hey kitna hey.."

"to fir.."

"per mein aaj tak samjh nahi paaya kay tumne wo jagah mujhy di hee kyun wohi smjhne ki koshish kr raha tha…(he smiled looking at Abhijeet) pr aaj main mar jaon ga lekin us rishte ko khonay nahi dun ga us rishtey nay meray aspas ek dewaar bana dii hay,(Abhijeet looked at him in question...Daya nodded) jaise gher hota hey na..waise...ek dewar jahan main khushi mehsus krta hun sukun ki neend sota hun uljhta hun tou pata hay suljhany wala hay gussa karun, ro, ghalat kaam karun dil ko yaqeen hay ye dewar tootay gi nahi...tum gussa hoge..sayed ek do laga bhi do (Abhijeet slapped Daya's head Daya grinned) thora atyachar bhi kr loge..per mujhe firse uss tanhayi mey nahi choroge..."

Abhijeet nodded "apni jindegi ki sbse ahem hisse ko koi chor skta hey tanhai ki andhro mey?tu hi to ek hy jisko leke mein darta bhi hu..aur jo meri taqat bhi hey...(added naughtily) aur jisse men bhi darta hu..."

Daya jumped on bed "tum mujhse darte ho?sachie?"

Abhijeet smiled lovingly "tere sentimental nature se..tere narajgi se...aur tujhe dukh pahuchane se.."

"kya boss mein kitna khush ho gaya ki snr inspector Abhijeet jisse sab darte hey wo mujse darta hey" Daya made a face

Abhijeet smiled affectionately "ha babah bahut darta hu mein tujhse tere gusse se..isiliye to tera daant sun leta hu chup chap..."

Daya grinned happily.

"aab happy? to chal..mein yea sab samet ke ata.."

"Abhi abhie nahi..bad mey na..yea dekho na yea sab yaad hey?" Daya pointed to the photos

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya came near and picked up a photo it was of Abhijeet's mother with both of them at either sides "boss yea..yea na mera pehli family photo hey..lag raha hey na ma aur do bete..hmm?"

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs "bilkul..kiu nahi lagega..wohi to hey..Per yea to hey na hall mey..fir aise leke baith.."

"wo to bas yaad arahi thi..to..bas"

Abhijeet looked at Daya, sensing him getting emotional he asked "aur kya kya tasveer rakhi hui hey dekhu jara..yea sab to team ki photo..Asha..Sudhakar..Muskan…dr. Niyati…"

Daya said in low tone but audible to Abhijeet "Abhijeet, dil karta hay tumhara muh chum lu.."

Abhijeet was about to start his bitting session when Daya made an extreme serious face "chalo chalo meri cheeze na bigaro tum..do idher do.."

Daya started pulling out photos when Abhijeet picked up one with "arey to Mr. cheeranjeev us laal phoolun wali shirt mey photo bhi khichali…waise ache lag rahe they…"

Daya snatched away the photo "tum na khichai na karo meri…jab dekho yeahi kaam sujhta hey..hunh.."

but Abhijeet was really serious in his mission and its difficult to hide something from the sharp shine, he picked up another thing with "Daya yea kya hey?"

it was a flight schedule Xerox copy of nov2005 of India to London passenger boarding list

Daya turned to the thing and smiled "sabut….iss bat ki ki tumhe mujhpey bharosa nahi tha.."

"Nahi yaar, bus haalat aisay thy warna agar tujh pr trust nahi hota tou main tujh say us waqt bhi share nahi krta na"

Daya made a face "per sabut rakh na cahiye na…"

"hey bhagwan…"

Now they both started picking up those photos and once more living that moment of togetherness…together

A photo of Daya taking medal while standing with crutch.. Daya looked at his ankle undelibertly

"aab jur gaya hy…uski bad na jane sahab ne kitni darwaja tor di..aab bhi check ker rahe hey..dekho jara.."

Daya gave a shy smile and looked back at those albums

Abhijeet was searching something asked "tune apni funky necklace ka ek selfie liya tha na?"

"Abhi wo necklace nahi tha..hunh..aab bara maja le rahe ho tab jab wo meri gala kat rahi thi tab to tnsn se paseene chut rahe they tumhara…aur waise bhi wo Vivek ki phone mey tha…"

Abhijeet sighed "kash wo teri uss drug demand ka ek video bhi bana leta….mere pass bhi koi sabut to hota…"

"Abhijeet tum na…uff..waise boss Vivek se bahut din baat nahi hui..tumhe yaad hey… hum log dariya mahal mein rehnay gayey, Freddy nay Vivek ko kya daraya… hahahah… itna maza aaya…khud atmao se darne wala larki ki awaj nikal ke…hahaha.."

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes "isme tu shamil nahi tha na?"

"arey mein shamil hota to tumhara gusse se chup thor hota continue krta na..mein tumse thori darta hu?" he gave proud expressions…

Abhijeet shook his head "sach mey pagal hey…"

Daya preferred not to hear it and pulled out a team photo with DCP in white hairs and Salunkhe with no hair

They both looked at photo and then at each other busted out laughing…it's really special moments when friends just look at each other and knew what the other one is thinking

Abhijeet controlled his laughter blast with "ek ki banjar kheti mey fasal ubb ayi aur dusre ki kheti ki rang badal gaye…"

Daya added naughtily "socho ager DCP sir bhi party dete to…"

Abhijeet made a 'fir to gaye' face and started closing the albums when a photo fall down…

Daya picked it up "waise boss mein dashing lag raha hu na?"

Abhijeet peeped in found both of them standing in bit injured condition after the bomb disposal in helicopter automatically he remembered what a lovely smile flashed on his boss lips after seeing them alive

Daya looked at Abhijeet and said "uss din man gaye na tum ki ACP sir daant te hey to kya pyar bhi bahut krte hey?tum to bas gussa hi…"

"nahi yaar pata hey mujhe wo to bas mujhe bhi gussa….."

"ha isiliye tana marte ho..yaad hey sir ne kaha tha ek jhgra kya ho gaya tum tana marne lage…"

Abhijeet smiled shyly "mein to bureau jata hi nahi wo to tune..apni smile.."

Daya cut him in serious tone "correction please awesome sa cute smile.."

Abhijeet patted is head "tere se to baat krna hi bekar hey.."

He closed all the albums and then was about to pick the things, but Daya stopped him "uhun inhe hath mat lagao..yea mere gifts hey…yea wallet..jo tumne mujhe diya tha…yea shirt..thora chota hua…per maaji layi thi.."

"aur tune badla taq nahi.."

Daya smiled sadly "bas..yea maaji khud layi thi to…"

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder "Daya maa upar se dekh rahi hey na hume?to unki is chote se mote se bête ko udas deh uhe acha lagega?"

Daya looks down, nods in no then looked up and said in fresh tone "boss wo mein soch raha tha kal hum film…"

"kal bahut files complete krne hey..bilkul nahi..ACP sir kaccha kha jayenge mujhe.."

"arey per tumhe mere liye daant khana to acha…"

"abbey..wo tab acha lagta tha..aab aisa kuch kerega na o tujhe agey kr dunga…"

Daya asked in deep tone "aab taq to diya nahi kabhie mujhe kisi musibat mey kisi kathinayi mey agey krke…aab doge?"

time passed on, seconds turn into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into months and months into years... changes coming in everything as it's the nature phenomena...the ABHIJEET Sir turns as ABHIJEET...The BOSS to YAAR Call merges...AAP to TUM very smoothly and slowly but something never changes…the love for a friend..the care..the protective nature..the concern…

senior Inspector ABHIJEET and now Senior Inspector DAYA still at same Place but can be now termed as CID DUO when and how this new term get fit in their life? They themselves don't know…

 **AIE DOST TUJHE YAAD HAI HUM YUN DOST BANE,**

 **DO AJNABI INSAAN USS UPAR WALE KI HUKUM SE MILE**

 **KYA SOCHA TUNE KABHIE DOSTI ITNI GHEHRI HO JAYEGI**

 **DO JISM, JAAN PER SOCH EK HO JAYEGI?**

 **NARAJ HO YEA HO KHUSHI,KEHNE SE PEHLE MERE DOST KO KHABAR HO JAYEGI**

 **AISI DOSTI HUMAR, JAAN HUMARI MAUT LENE AYEGI PER**

 **DOSTI KI KHATIR WOH BHI THEHAR JAYEGI**

* * *

 **r and r**


	17. A BIG THANK YOU

Fati Sid I'm glad to c so many review from u Rose bhaiya bhabi epi, which is INJURED WITNESS is uploaded on 4shareddotcom..U can easily find it there..And this helicopter epi is aired in February 2007 named CASE OF BOMB ROBBERY its available on YouTube Mistic Morning amr favorite flower lily..Chalo bouquet pathie dao.. MRF di aapko bhi unka necklace pasand aya?very bad..:( Yea nahi ki socha ki kitna Dard hua..kaise fans hey..hunh! Acha yea batayiye Code Banjara epi aab clear hua? It's one of my fav epi..pata hey! SHZK u can miss the story but I will not give chance to miss me, mein bahut jald laut rahi hu..! Aww meri writing itni achi hey? Oye balle balle.. Jhumu valo plot pelei duo story likhbo..akta valo plot vebe fel.. Guest, Naina, Bhumi, Guest, Abhidayafan, Divyansh, Da95, Dg, Angelbetu, Loveabhi, Shalu thank u

Along with all my readers and reviewers I think I must mention three special persons without whom u all wouldn't have got this story...because I would not have been able to write it down

First

I must mention **Fati Sid**.. **Fatima**

 ** _thanks a ton_** for giving such a wonderful idea..I tried to justify it but may have failed..If I have disappointed u very sorry

Next

 **GD ,** Dada, the author and attentive reader known as **Gadhadada**..

I had irritated her a lot asking about early era epis where duo bond was shown..Impo events of that era and all..She replied to all my queries patiently making me able to form an idea about the golden era which I mostly forgotten..

And yes it will be injustice if I don't mention her special share of loyalty as I took a lot of help from her story **DnA part II** ! **_GRACIAS!_**

and last but not least

 **SHZK LUCKY**...our dear **Zehra** apa..my first ff frnd..

mere liye possible nahi tha ki YouTube dekho purane episodes ke liye..she watched epis fr me..described emotions..passed on the exact dialogues and even send some screenshots so that I can bring the exact feel to chapter..

She also gave me ideas about many scenes making the story worth reading..aapne thanks bolne ko mana kiya to **_LOTS OF HUGS_**

even after all these precious helps if my story didn't satisfied u or bored u..it's totally my fault..bcz I was unable to deliver the true essence..

Sorry and wish to meet u soon with a new duo story as soon as I get a good idea or plot... so u all pls think of a good touchy plot


End file.
